Forbidden Love
by tomhunt98
Summary: Nothing is more tragic than a love gone un-pursued, especially when the laws of a governing body force it. Now two students will test those laws and the societies based off them. Combines elements from both anime and manga.
1. Chapter 1: Naresome

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Rosario + Vampire or any materials about it. If I did, then I would be at the Melting Pot every night. All original characters are mine, so don't use without permission. All my stories are rated M. There are adult themes in this story. Your warning if you don't want to read them is now, so don't complain about it later.

All chapter comments will be at the end of the last chapter. If you have a question or comment, the answer or a response to it will be posted there. As always, all reviews are welcome. Please include as much detail as possible about things you like, dislike, things I did well, and things I need to improve on.

This disclaimer is the only one and it is right up front. Don't get mad if you skip over it, it's here for everyone to read. Now that the ugly business is out of the way…

Hope you enjoy.

~tomhunt98

**Chapter 1: ****Naresome** (The Romance Starts)

Green grass and open plains. That is the scenery he is used to. The smells of fresh wind blowing across the gently swaying grass in waves. The shadows cast upon the ground he lays upon in the balmy afternoons. The feel of the dirt under his feet as he walks.

High in the mountains of East Japan, just west of Tokyo, Tsukune walks in the vast plains of Mount Fuji-san. He feels the loose gravel and the tiny tremors produced by the volcano. He takes a deep breath of the cool breeze making its way toward him from the east. He lets his silver hair whip around and his silver eyes take in the scenery.

He loves to take walks along the plains, to take in the feel of the earth and feel the wind on his face. He takes it all in from the cool 30°c (around 85°f) to the Aokigahara Forest, which hides the entrance to his people's greatest city. He loves the way he can look up at the top of the mountain and feel little and insignificant.

A bump and a lurch brings Tsukune out of his dream. He realizes that the bus that he is riding on has stopped. He gets up and makes his way toward the front and a strange man with a cigar.

"Don't kill too many here. The Head Monster won't like that."

Tsukune stops on the last step. "I have no intensions of killing anybody or getting into a fight for that matter. And even if I get into a fight, I have to stay in human form, so I doubt I will be getting close to killing anyone."

Tsukune steps off the bus and finds himself in a desolate region. There is no grass, no cool breeze. Not even leaves on the trees. Everything around him is dead, gone, decaying. The sun is sulking and heavy instead of bright and motivating. The only birds are the carnivorous crows that scavenge anything it can get its beak into. Everything in this place reeks of despair and depression.

"I just got here and I'm already missing home. How am I going to last 4 years?"

He lets out a sigh and begins the long walk towards a far off building that looks like it should be in a museum from the dark and creepy architecture. He passes through a grave yard and can't help but pause.

"They even bury people here. No wonder this place smells of regret and death." He is about to move on when.

"Please get out of the way! I can't stop!"

Tsukune extends his youki out just enough to find out that a low class monster is hurtling right at him.

'Oh shit! I got to get out of the way or grab hold of that bike! Wait, I'm supposed to act human and a human would just get hit or move, but I think I will try out getting hit.'

He sighs and keeps a tab on the girl as she gets closer.

"Move out of the way! Move please! AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Turning around just in time to see a girl in pink hair, Tsukune allows himself to get hit full in the chest. Controlling his fall, he carefully (but trying to make it not look like he is) maneuvers himself so that the girl will land on him instead of the ground. They both land on the ground with an "OOF!"

Tsukune find his arms instinctively wrapped protectively around the girl. He lets her go rather quickly and the girl gets off of him. The immediate thing about her is the enormous amount of bubblegum pink hair. It is on the floor when she is sitting on the ground, and he judges it to be about mid thigh to knee length.

"Are you ok?" he asks her.

She raises her head and Tsukune is immediately stunned by how beautiful she is. He could lose himself in her emerald green eyes. Her skin is a shade paler than his, but it just adds to her. She smells like wild strawberries and something else he can't identify, but all he knows is that he could be addicted to it.

"I'm sorry. I lost control of my bike on my way here. You see, I have anemia and I didn't have time to get breakfast this morning. Are you ok?" Her eyes are full of concern, but something was irking him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what about you?"

"Oh, I'm ok. My name is Akashiya, Moka Akashiya. What's your name?" She smiles revealing two perfect rows of pearly white teeth and two very pronounced canines.

'Her canines are very big. If she is what I think she is and I need to find out fast.'

"My name is Aono Tsukune. It's nice to meet you." He smiles back and just lets off as small bit of youki as he can manage, lest she detect him using it.

"Um, would you like to be friends? This is my first year here and I don't know anybody."

'I can sense some youki off of her, but it is strange. It's almost like it is being restrained. I do see a Rosary on her neck. There is only one species of monsters that can restrain youki with an object like that. Vampires. Time to confirm it.'

"Sure, we can be friends. This is my first year too. Hey, is this a school for special people? I mean, I didn't even have to take a test to get in. My dad… he…uh… found an application…uh… in the…street. It was…uh… dropped by…uh… a… a… a monk! Yeah, and my dad just happened to pick it up and sent me here."

"Oh, you don't know? This is a school for monsters. Like me for example, I'm a Vampire."

'Ha! I knew it! I wouldn't mind a friend or two, but I have to keep her from drinking my blood. If she does then she will know exactly what I am and blow my cover.'

"You say you are a Vampire, but you don't look like one."

Moka grabs the Rosary off her chest and holds it up for him to see. "See this? If this seal were to ever come off, I would turn into a scary Vampire, but so far, no one has been able to remove it." Moka puts the Rosary back down and looks down to the ground and fiddles her thumbs and biting her lower lip nervously.

"So, do you like Vampires?" Moka asks quietly.

"Well, I can't say that I've ever met a Vampire before, so I don't not like them." He rubs the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, ok." Moka starts leaning forward, her eyes half closed. As she gets closer, Tsukune starts to blush at how close she is getting.

"Uh, Moka-san, what are you doing?"

Her eyes spring open and she flies back about 2 feet.

"I'm so sorry! I almost bit you! I'm so hungry and you smell so good, I lost control over myself!" She looks away bashfully.

'So cute! How can I not be her friend?'

Tsukune is about to ask if he can get her something at school to curb her hunger but a bell rings for off in the distance.

"Oh no! Freshman orientation is starting. We have to hurry!"

Moka looks at her bike. Tsukune also looks and doesn't know how, but her bike is beyond repair as the front half of the bike is wrapped around a tree.

"I guess we are walking."

**

* * *

**

Tsukune is sitting the far back corner of classroom 1-3, right next to the window, which he is currently staring out of. He and Moka had arrived just in time to find seats in the very back of the gym turned auditorium. The homeroom assignments were posted at the back the gym and he lost track of Moka in the crowd.

Not paying attention to any of the students, he is daydreaming about his home and wondering about his parents. As his thoughts turn to his dad, he recalls the conversation he had with him right before he left.

"_Now Tsukune, you must remain in human form. Not even a partial "_

"_But why dad? If Yōkai Academy is for monsters, then why can't I at least let my friends know what I am? I don't have any intentions of getting into power struggles or fighting, but lying to my friends seems wrong."_

_His dad smiles at him. "If you can hide your true self from monsters, then you can fool any human. I went throughthe same thing at the Academy, but the first day, I got into a fist fight with a Minotaur and I had to partially transform to keep from being killed. Let's hope you have more luck than I did._

"_Plus Yōkai Academy is a dangerous place. Our species have no equals in strength except Vampires. If you reveal your race, then get prepared to fight the entire school. Most male kids, and some adults, are very egotistical. If they know you are a stronger race, they will try to beat the shit out of you to try to get an ego booster. If you want to avoid that, then you need to fly under the radar."_

"_Remember, there is a watcher at school. If that person discovers what you are, then you can't live in the human world for 100 years before you can retest. That is how not many races know about us. Just relax and act like a normal kid."_

'I see his point. If I can pull the wool over monsters, then I can blend in seamlessly with humans. And I definitely don't want to fight every ass who thinks he can beat me just by the size of his ego.'

"Good morning class!" a voice cuts through his thoughts.

Tsukune looks up to find a blonde woman with what looks like cat ears poking out of her head.

"I'm your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome! I'm sure all of you know this, but this is a school for monsters! The purpose of this school is to teach monsters to coexist with humans. And as such, you are to keep in your human form at all times and you are never to reveal your monster type to one another."

Tsukune had expected this little speech as he had gotten the same thing from his parents, just in different words.

"Why? Can't we just eat them and rape their women? Wouldn't that be better than trying to live like them? They think they are so smart and powerful, but they are just as weaker than the weakest of the Yōkai."

"Oh yeah, great idea. Piss off the most numerous sentient species on the planet and have them hunt the Yōkai all down. Great plan there genius." Tsukune says with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"Who said that? Come on, speak you worthless piece of shit! Show your face to Saizou Koyiya!"

"I did. There is no reason for me to hide. There is a reason that we are here and you are a prime reason why. Youth and ignorance don't go well together. Humans may be weaker individually than the weakest of the Yōkai species, but get them into a group and organized, they will whip your ass in a heartbeat. But you wouldn't know anything about that would you? All you ever do is fight one at a time and probably surprise them."

The classroom door opens and Saizou's response is cut off as the classroom suddenly is buzzing with excitement. Phrases like "wow she is HOT!", "would you be my girlfriend?", and "wow, she is the hottest girl I have ever seen!" were issued from all the males in the room but one.

"Excuse me. Sorry I'm late, I got lost after orientation."

Knowing that voice, Tsukune looks up to see the pink haired girl from before.

"That's ok, just find a seat." Ms. Nekonome says.

Moka looks around the room and spots Tsukune and a convenient desk open right behind him. She runs over and tackles him. "TSUKUNE! Were in the same class!" If he wasn't up against the wall, he would have been taken down to the floor by the sheer force she put behind the hug.

"I guess we are," he says weakly, rubbing the back of his head. This gets him glares from every male in the room and he blushes slightly.

"Uh, Moka-san, could you let go now?"

Moka instantly lets go and takes her seat and homeroom continues.

**

* * *

**

'What a first period. I make an enemy of the bully and now I am the envy of every male in the Academy.' Tsukune thinks while literally being dragged around by Moka. Moka drags him around the school commenting on how old and full of character the school is. Being dragged around by the prettiest girl in the school gets him death glares from the entire male population, to which he sighs and shrugs it off.

The next day, Tsukune walks to school when…

"Hey you. I am talking to you boy!"

Recognizing the voice, Tsukune stops and sighs. 'Damn, I may have to reveal my true nature on the second day, not as bad as dad, but still pretty bad.'

"What do you want? I'm busy walking to school." Tsukune turns to look at Saizou, one of the local bullies.

"What's with the superior attitude. You know what you smell like, one of those puny, worthless humans! I should crush you right now!"

Saizou raises his right arm and punches at Tsukune, who doesn't even flinch. Tsukune watches and waits an eternity for the punch to go past him. With a deafening smash, Saizou smashes the concrete wall behind Tsukune causing a good 4 foot gap in the middle.

"If you want to live, I suggest that you never talk to Akashiya Moka ever again!"

Tsukune releases the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. The group of onlookers all gape in awe at the smashed wall behind him.

'That could have gone worse. I still could have handled that better. If only I were allowed to show even my first phase, I would wipe that smirk right off his face faster than he can say "oh shit"'.

At the entrance to the school, Tsukune spots Moka. Completely disregarding Saizou's words, he greats her.

"Good morning Moka-san."

She turns and nearly tackles him to the ground. "Good morning Tsukune. How did you sleep?" Tsukune notices her face nearing ghostly white.

"It was ok. It's not the bed at my house, but I can get used to it. What about you, you don't look so well."

"Oh, that's my anemia. I didn't have enough time to eat this morning." She looks away embarrassed.

"Oh, well can I get you something from the vending machines?" Tsukune's hand brushes the back of his head.

Her face brightens considerably. "Really? Thank you so much!"

They walk together towards the vending machines. However, they don't go unnoticed.

"Your funeral kid."

**

* * *

**

Later that day, Tsukune stays late to help out a teacher and Moka walks to the dorms alone. About half way, a hand grabs her wrist and torques it, almost dislocating it.

"Hey there little lady. Why don't you take a walk with me?" A long tongue licks her cheek and she lets out a scream.

At the Academy, Tsukune is carrying some items to the teacher's dorm when he hears a scream.

'Is that Moka-san? Shit, Saizou must be up to something. Sorry Mr. Takehito, this will have to wait.' He sets the items down half hidden behind a tree and takes off in the direction of the scream. He hears another scream, further down towards the bus stop and he increases speed. He spreads out his youki and finds a very big spot about 200 yards away through a graveyard and a dead forest.

After the longest minute of his life, Tsukune finds Saizou lifting Moka off the ground with one hand and a very long tongue down her shirt. Enraged, Tsukune sprints his fastest (which isn't relatively fast since he can't transform) and puts his shoulder into Saizou's back, sending him to the ground along with Moka.

"Are you ok, Moka-san?" He extends his hand down and helps her up.

"Thank you Tsukune!" She hugs him and cries a little. He returns the hug while keeping an eye on the stunned Saizou.

"Come on, let's go." Moka nods and releases him from the hug. They get about 10 feet when…

"I don't think so. Do you really think that pathetic tackle would be enough to get me to lay off? I like challenges." Tsukune and Moka turn around to find Saizou's true form: a 7 foot tall mound of muscles with a longer tongue than Gene Simons and razor sharp teeth.

Tsukune puts an arm across Moka to say, "You're not getting her without going through me".

'Damn, I really didn't want to reveal myself this early. But I guess I have no choice now.'

Without warning Saizou launches forward and smashes his fist into Tsukune, who had turned around at the last second to protect Moka who had been standing right behind him. The force of the impact would have been enough to break bones, but not him. His species has very strong skin and bones. It more tickled than hurt.

Tsukune orients himself and takes the impact of a tree entirely on his back. He takes a hand and cuts open his forehead to make it appear that he is injured. As blood runs down his face, he looks down at Moka who is looking at him, her eyes wide in fear. He feels something in his hand and looks to find Moka's rosary in his hand. Her eyes widen even further when she sees it.

A flash of blinding white light and Tsukune feels a massive, black youki erupt from Moka. He lets go of her to shield his eyes and he feels her get off his lap. When the light fades, he looks up to find Moka, but not Moka. Her hair is now a shimmering silver and her bust and hips seem to be more pronounced. She stands there, her eyes closed, just breathing. When she does open her eyes, they are blood red and her pupils are slits.

"_If this seal were to ever come off, I would turn into a scary Vampire, but so far, no one has been able to remove it."_

Moka shakes her head, her silver hair waving all around her. This Moka is very different. Her pose, even the way she shakes her head are more confident. Instead of just pretty, this Moka is downright sexy. Even shaking her hair is sensuous. She walks forward to Tsukune and being mindful of the miniskirt she is in, knees to one knee and leans close to Tsukune's face.

"Thank you for awakening me. Oh, and thank you for protecting the other Moka. Now let me deal with this trash." She stands back up and walks towards a very stunned Saizou. Tsukune can't help but watch her ass as her hips sway back and forth as she walks.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked a challenge? Even if you run I will not let you get away, not after what you did." She narrows her serpent-like eyes at him and a blast of youki knocks him back.

Coming free of his stunned state, Saizou rushes her. "You're right. I do like a challenge. A mighty super vampire! If I can defeat you, then the whole school will bow down to me!" He throws a punch at her.

A blast of dust erupts from impact. Tsukune smiles as he already knows what happened. Based on the power of the hit he took at first, Saizou can't even touch Moka. When the dust clears away, Moka is standing with her hand stopping Saizou's fist.

Moka sighs. "How disappointing. After being asleep for so long I would have enjoyed a good fight." She grabs his wrist and throws him over herself, but she doesn't let go of his arm. The resulting impact leaves a crater. She proceeds to repeat to the other side and again leaves a crater. Then in a blast of youki, she shatters even single bone in both his arms. Screaming now, she picks him up by his collar.

"What's the matter? I thought you were going to defeat me?" She winds up to hit him when she feels a soft tugging on her school jacket. She turns to find Tsukune there with a smile on his face.

"He is beaten already. I'm sure he has learned his lesson. Going on will only jeopardize your status here as a student. Come on, I'll walk to your dorm." He extends his hand to her.

Thinking it over for a second, she realizes that he is right. But he pulls him close to her face and snarls at him and flashes her fang. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" she then kicks him and sends him a very great distance towards the hospital.

Tsukune still has his hand extended but Inner Moka, he decides to call her, just passes it by with her arms crossed.

'So prideful. This is what a true Super Vampire is like. I must say that I'm impressed.'

"Why are you just standing there? You did offer to walk me to my dorm, right?" She demands.

"Uh, yeah. I did." He hurries and catches up to her.

"So, how long have you been sealed?"

She takes a second to think. "I think it's been 5 years. For some reason, I woke up yesterday and now I think I know why. Something about you woke me up. And there's the fact that you can remove my rosary."

Tsukune rubs the back of his head. "I don't know why, I'm not an expert with rosaries. Just an ordinary student."

"That farce my get some people but not me. What are you really? From the moment I was awakened, I sensed something weird about your youki." She stops and gives him a stern look.

"I can't tell you. Parent's orders, sorry. I wish I could tell. It is something of a rite of passage to be able to live in the human world."

"See. The way my society works it that when we go here, there is someone called a "Watcher". The entire reason for this person is to try and find out if my species is here and who it is. If that happens then the offending person can't leave a city of our species without the test being re-administered. And they won't be able to take that test for 100 years. So I can't take any chances. Sorry, but that is just how things are."

"Inner" Moka eyes him closely, looking for any hint of deceit, but all she finds is a young man, hoping she won't press the issue further.

She turns and begins to walk towards the dorms. Tsukune quickly follows grateful that she has dropped the issue.

"Make no mistake. Just because you can release me doesn't mean you can call on me just anytime. And I will be keeping an eye on you." They reach the girls dorm and snatches back her rosary back from Tsukune's hand.

"Just remember. Whenever you see this rosary, know that I am watching your every move. Remember your place." She clips the silver cross back on her choker and her hair turns back to its normal pink and would have fallen over if Tsukune had not caught her. He slowly lowers her to the ground and lays her in his lap.

"Outer" Moka slowly regains consciousness and her eyes fly open and her body tenses.

"It's ok Moka; your fine. You fainted." Tsukune soothes her.

Moka sits up and rubs her eyes and looks at him. Her normal emerald gems back in place.

"What happened? I remember the rosary in your hand, but after that it is a bit blurry. Then I woke up here. I hope I didn't do anything bad. I didn't scare you did I?" She gets off his lap and kneels on the ground, her eyes downcast.

Tsukune sighs and kneels next to her.

"Nothing you could do can scare me away." Tears gather in the corner of her eyes and she throws her arms around his neck and holds him tightly to her. Stunned a little, he puts his arms around her in a gentle embrace.

Eventually Moka lets go and get to her feet while Tsukune follow suit.

"Well, it's getting late. Good night Tsukune. And thank you."

Moka turns on her heels and runs off towards the dorm doors. With a last wave to Tsukune, she opens the door and enters the hallway.

* * *

End Chapter 1

Review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2: Haranbanjo Fukihajimeru

**Chapter 2: Haranbanjo Fukihajimeru** (A Storm begins to Blow)

Over the next few months, Moka and Tsukune grow closer. They gain more friends and join the Newspaper Club. They had more fights and close calls. They have dealt with all manners of monsters. He is constantly relying on his friends to deal with the threats. He jumps in and takes a hit or two for them to help out and fake an injury to stay out of the fight. The closest he came to revealing his identity was against the Mermaids since Moka is very weak to water.

He enjoys talking with Inner Moka when she is released as she tries to get him to reveal himself. He just sidesteps her questions and asks her about herself. With Outer Moka, he has to dodge her attempts to bite him. She always apologizes afterwards, claiming that he smells so good that it is very hard to resist. He doesn't mind as it keeps her around.

But with all things, the good must eventually turn sour. Tsukune has been a little too successful in his secret.

"The Newspaper Club is becoming troublesome again. Didn't they learn their lesson last year?"

"Sir, all of the members of the Newspaper Club have been identified and classified except one.

Aono, Tsukune:  
Male  
Age: 14  
Eyes: Brown  
Hair: Dark Brown  
Type: unknown – unknown class  
Notes: never reveals true from. Prone to fighting.

"We have no information on him except that he is a first year. He and his group consists of Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, and Moka Akashiya. Here are their files." A junior member hands him a series of files.

Akashiya, Moka:  
Female  
Age: 15  
Class: Freshman  
Eyes: Green  
Hair: Pink  
Sizes: 86-56-86cm  
Type: Vampire – S class  
Notes: Quiet and timid, but very prone to fighting. Reveals her true form in fights. Rosario is her seal.

Sendo, Yukari:  
Female  
Age: 11  
Class: Freshman  
Eyes: purple  
Hair: black  
Sizes: 71-52-70cm  
Type: Witch – B class  
Notes: top of the freshman class.

Kurono, Kurumu:  
Female  
Age: 15  
Class: Freshman  
Eyes: dark purple  
Hair: light blue  
Sizes: 92-55-85cm  
Type: Succubus – C class  
Notes: highly hostile to anyone she perceives as a threat.

"Interesting. We can turn this to our advantage. On the application, there is a section about your type and his was left blank. Gather everyone up. It's time to have a chat with him."

**

* * *

**

Tsukune was looking out the window of classroom 1-3 and imagining seeing different shapes in the clouds. The class is listening to Nekonome-sensei's lectures on English slang. She is going over the term "redneck" when the door slides open. The classroom stops and looks to see 10 or so people in the same floor length blue uniform with an arm band standing in the hallway.

"Excuse me, but we are in the middle of class." Nekonome says.

One male steps forward. With a short bow he addresses the teacher. "My apologies Nekonome-sensei, but we must have Aono to come with us." He is very tall and looks like he has two extra nostrils above his eyes. He has blonde hair and an air of pride and haughtiness that is second only to Inner Moka

"What for?" Tsukune asks, not wanting to be disturbed out of his daydreaming.

"On suspicion of you being a human."

Hushed whispers fly around him.

He, however, doesn't seem fazed. "That's absurd. The barrier surrounding the school is specifically designed to keep humans out. Even if I was a human, it would be impossible for me to get here."

"Then you wouldn't mind showing us your true form, would you?"

Unknown to anybody a slit, which can only be described as an eye, appears on the red jewel on Moka's rosary.

"I can't. It is against the rules." Tsukune still is staring out the window.

The leader steps forward clearly pissed. He spins the chair that Tsukune is sitting in and forces Tsukune to face him.

"Generally it is polite to face those who you are talking to. Now, humor us. We determine what is permissible around here."

Tsukune looks right into his eyes and smiles. "I follow the rules that the headmaster of this school has put forward. If you have a problem with those rules, then I suggest you talk to him about it. Now if you don't mind, you are interrupting Miss Nekonome-sensei and her definition of a redneck." Tsukune turns the chair to face forward again.

**"Interesting. He does have a very large backbone. You are indeed a wonder."**

_'Don't make things worse Ura-chan. This is very serious.'_

**"From what I have seen of him, he should have no problems dealing with most monsters."**

_'How do you know? He has never even hinted about that. Even with you, he just keeps sidestepping you questions.'_

**"I can tell from the way he moves. His moves are calculated, precise, almost no wasted movement. He moves like a hunter, sure footed, smooth. And when we get in a fight, he injures himself to appear that he has been wounded so he can be left out. Seems kind of stupid to me, but then I can't say the Vampires don't have strict or weird rules either."**

_'I guess. Let's just hope this blows over.'_

"Since you won't listen to reason, I have no choice but to arrest you. If you resist, then you will be killed." He snaps his fingers and two subordinates are at his sides instantly. They grab Tsukune's arms and haul him out of his seat.

Moka gets up to help him out.

"Don't Moka-san. I don't want to start a fight here. It will only make things worse. The headmaster will deal with these guys soon enough. Just be patient." He smiles at her and notices the eye on Moka's Rosario. He breaks his arms free and gives a small wave to it. The eye gives a blink in return.

Tsukune is escorted out of the classroom. The door closes and Moka packs her things up.

"I'm sorry Nekonome-sensei. I have to go."

Nekonome starts to say something, but Moka is already exiting the room. She almost slams the door behind her. She goes to the Newspaper Club room to find her classmates. She arrives and opens the door very forcefully.

Ginei Morioka, or Gin for short, resident Werewolf and pervert, had been sleeping in the room before waking up to Moka slamming the door open. He jolts awake.

"Hmmmm. What's got your panties in a twist?"

Moka was so entangled with her own thoughts that she didn't even notice his question. She walks in and slams her book bag down on a desk and sinks into a chair where she puts her head down on the cool desk.

Gin gets up and sits backwards in a chair next to her.

_'Hehe, this could be my chance. I've never seen her this agitated, even when she beat me up. Maybe she broke up with Tsukune?'_

"As much I think this school needs to be remodeled, I would rather not have it come down on my head from your abuse."

She takes the hint and lifts her head up.

"What am I going to do?"

Gin smiles inside his head. It is sounding more and more like his chance really might be here.

"Well, I can give you some ad…"

The door opens and two girls run into the room.

"What is this about Tsukune being arrested?" the one with huge breasts and sapphire hair asks Moka.

Gin freezes.

"It's true. We were in the middle of English when the Public Safety Commission just came in and accused him of being human! They tried to get Tsukune to reveal his true form, but Tsukune wouldn't, saying that he follows the Headmaster's rules, not theirs."

"That's bull-shit! How could they accuse my Mate of Destiny of such a thing?" The big breasted one huffs.

"Oh calm down you cow! Didn't you pick up on what he said ~desu~? He said he follows the Headmaster's rules. That means that he knows the Headmaster since there hasn't been a set of rules besides what the school has and PSC practically runs what the school rules are. He must know the Chairman personally or at least by association ~desu~." The pre-teen with the pointed hat points out.

Gin hadn't moved from his spot.

"What do you think we should do Gin-sempai?" Moka asks.

Gin shakes out of his stupor and walks to the window.

"There is nothing we can do. Best to forget him and move on."

The three girls are stunned.

"Wha…what? How can you say such a thing? We have to go and help him!" Moka says vehemently.

Gin sighs and doesn't turn to face them.

"Kuyo is the kind of guy that believes that he can't do any wrong; that he is always on the side of justice. He even took down the Newspaper Club last year because we wouldn't obey their rules that are supposed to 'protect the school'. There is nothing we can do."

Kurumu, the cow, puts her hands on her short hips indignantly.

"I don't care if we are in danger; I can't leave my Mate of Destiny in that dingy place! I don't care if we have to go through the entire school!" She exposes her claws to show her resolve.

"That's something coming from a Class C monster. They Kuyo and the Four Kings are all Class A monsters. Without Tsukune, Moka can't get her rosary off, meaning that I am the only S Class monster to be fighting. I don't like those odds. Sorry, but this is one you should just let go."

Gin walks past them and to the door.

"I never thought of you to be a coward. I never thought you were one to turn you back on your friends. I guess I was wrong. I came to you for your help, but now I see that you are just a perverted, spineless, poor excuse for a monster!" Outer Moka rarely gets angry and raises her voice. She is shaking in rage.

Gin stops at the door after hearing Moka. He turns his head slightly back to them then walks out the door and quietly closes the door behind him. Yukari, the flat-chested pre-teen, runs to Moka. She hugs Moka fiercely and cries.

The room is silent, except for Yukari's tears.

** "I don't see what you are getting so upset about. He is a monster, so he won't be found guilty."** Moka jumps a little at the unexpected voice.

_'That's not the point. The PSC is just using this as a wedge to drive us apart. They roll over anybody to stay in power and they don't care who gets caught up in it.'_

**"Sounds a lot like our race. I agree with you, but any action on our part will just hinder things. As he said, we just have to be patient and hope the headmaster will help. I doubt Tsukune is in any real danger."**

_'I hope not. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened and I didn't at least try to help him. He has been there so many times to help us. He is so kind and compassionate. He even lets you out.'_

**"Yes, there is that. I enjoy our talks when I am out. He is an interesting young man. I would miss him too. Let's just keep our cool and wait it out."**

_'I hope your right.'_

"Inner Moka thinks that we shouldn't do anything rash. Anything we do now will only hurt Tsukune and make him look guilty."

Kurumu puffs her chest out and crosses her arms.

"I don't care what she says. She doesn't feel the same way about him that I do."

"Regardless of how she feels about him, she is right. We have to wait and have faith in the Headmaster."

Kurumu ignores Moka and goes for the door. As she gets there, the door opens on its own. Kurumu runs headlong into a woman with sandy blonde hair with a tail sticking out of her skirt.

They both hit the floor. Moka rushes over and helps them up.

"Ooowwwwiiiiieee! That hurt!" Nekonome says as she dusts herself off.

"I'm sorry Miss Nekonome-sensei. I was just leaving." Kurumu make to get past her, but Nekonome blocks her path.

"Excuse me."

Kurumu goes the other side, but once again Nekonome blocks her path.

"Nobody is leaving here. I have been told to inform you that Tsukune has been convicted of being a human and is awaiting execution. The Public Safety Commission is on its way here to interrogate the rest of you to see if any of you knew about his 'condition'."

The group is floored by the answer. Yukari bursts into tears again. Kurumu backs against a wall, repeating, "It can't be true" over and over. Moka however, has a different reaction. Stands up straighter and walks up to her teacher.

"Thank you for telling us this. Now we can act. Your coming right, Kurumu?"

Kurumu's head snaps up. Her eyes a little red from crying. She wipes her eyes clear.

"Of course. If I left him with you, you would probably try to drink him dry again." She crosses her arms defiantly.

Nekonome smiles. "I'm glad we had this chat. He is being held in the lower dungeons on the corner of campus. There are guards, but that shouldn't be a problem."

She moves to the side and opens the path. The girls all walk out, but Moka stops as she passes.

"Thank you, Miss Nekonome-sensei." She gives a very low bow and walks after the others.

A few minutes later, a few members from the PSC enter the Newspaper Club room. They find Miss Nekonome sitting with her legs propped up on the desk, reading a book. She notices them and gets to her feet.

"Ah, welcome to the Newspaper Clubroom! What can I do for you?"

"Where are the brats?" the burly one in the front asks.

"Brats? Aren't those a popular toy line in the human world? Why would we have those here?" She puts a finger to her chin as if in thought.

"Don't play games! You know who we are talking about! The other member of you club!"

She claps her hands happily. "Oh, them! You should have just asked about them in the first place. They aren't here. When I got here, the room was empty, so I decided to read a book."

"You were supposed to get them here!"

"Is it my place to round up cattle? They leave that for the grunts of the world. I am a teacher here. This is my classroom. I am free to do what I want, so don't confuse my responsibilities with yours. Now, if you don't mind, I am at a very interesting point in the story and I would like to get back to it, if that is all."

She waits for a second before resuming her book reading. The leader, not used to people talking back, is stunned and they group leaves without another word.

The door closes and she looks up from the book she randomly picked up.

"Good luck girls."

**

* * *

**

Moka and the others walk cautiously towards the dungeons. They pass through a series of archways.

'I hope he is alright.'

**"Watch out, above you!"**

Moka looks up to see Gin land right in front of her. The resulting wind from the landing pushes up hers and Kurumu's skirt. Instantly, Gin is on the ground taking pictures, oblivious to the vein that is popping on Kurumu's forehead.

"GIN!" She brings her foot down on his camera.

"What did you do that for? I had weeks of pictures on that!"

Kurumu turns around with her arms crossed. "Serves you right. Probably had pictures of the girl's changing room. What are you doing here anyways? I thought you said we should just abandon Tsukune?"

Gin looks down at his broken camera.

"This camera was given to me by my teacher. The old head of the Newspaper club. This was a precious gift from her." Gin looks close to tears.

Kurumu turns around and feels sorry for smashing his camera.

"I'm sorry, but you shouldn't have been taking pictures of us with it."

Gin nods. He swallows hard.

"I take it you heard about Tsukune?" Moka speaks up.

Gin nods.

"Last year, they came in a disbanded the club and let only me stay in it since I was a freshman they thought they could bend and twist. My sempai was so disappointed it nearly broke her heart. I can't let that happen again. They will use Tsukune as a scapegoat and target the rest of us with harboring a human."

"Well, we just have to convince them otherwise."

"But what if he really is a human."

They are silent for a second before Kurumu speaks up.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that he a friend and no matter what race he is, he is in need and we are his only hope right now. So it doesn't matter if he turns out to be human because he is still my precious friend and my Mate of Destiny." She has a rare look of thoughtfulness on her face.

"I don't like you face like that. It doesn't fit you ~desu~!"

"Hey, I can be smart when I want!"

"Really, you cow? Then why can't you pass you classes like a smart person ~desu~?"

"Enough!" Moka says, getting tired of their bantering. "Thank you for your help Gin. We can use all the help we can get."

"Well, we have a friend to save, right?"

**

* * *

**

Tsukune is in a dungeon. He isn't even sure which way or how far down he is. All he knows is that once down here, he say Kuyo burn a prisoner for trying to hit him. Then Kuyo tried to get Tsukune to transform, in front of everyone.

He told him he couldn't do that and as a result, he was bodily thrown into this appalling, muck infested cell. Every bit of this place stank of rot. It stings his nostrils. All he can do is wait for the Headmaster to come down and set things straight.

He tries to find something to occupy his thoughts when he hears an "oofff!". He cranes his neck as far as the cell will go to see what is happening. A blur and suddenly a huge wolf on two legs is standing in front of his cell. Tsukune is about to back away when he spots a necklace with a wolf on the end of it around the Werewolf's neck.

"Gin-sempai?"

"Yeah, it's me. Moka and the others are here to bust you out."

Gin grabs the cell and lifts it off its hinges and tosses the cast iron door aside like a child's plaything.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but doing this will only exacerbate things further."

"So I take it that you haven't heard?"

Tsukune shakes his head.

"I thought so. They have already convicted you and are going to pin the rest of us with harboring a human and execute you and expel us."

"What! They can't do that!"

Gin gives him a knowing look.

"Trust me when I say that the only person that could stop the PSC without a fight is the Chairman. Unless he comes down from his thrown, the PSC has the final say in everything."

This is wrong. They want to get to the Newspaper ground through me and they want to execute me? Things have gone too far. If revealing his true form would keep his friends safe then he would gladly do so, even if he has to live for a century without them.

"Come on. We have to put a stop to this. I can't rely on The Chairman in this situation. Let's go and see how the girls are doing."

Gin nods and leads the way out of the lower levels.

They come to the place where the prisoner had been burned. It is a wide (well, wide compared to the rest of the narrow passageways) room. It still smelled of burnt flesh and hair. In the middle of the room 3 woman stood talking to each other.

"Tsukune!"

All the women turn to look at him and rush him. Moka is the first one there and latches onto his left arm, Kurumu buries her breasts in his face, and Yukari grabs his other arm. Suddenly Tsukune finds himself being dragged back down to the cells. He looks to find Gin is the one dragging him.

"Why are you goddamn popular? I don't understand it, but you can rot down here for all I care! Then I will have all of them to myse…" Gin stops abruptly.

Kuyo rounds the corner right in front of Gin, forcing him to stop.

"Oh, and what do we have here? The human, the Vampire, the Succubus, the Witch, and the Werewolf, all deifying the school's will. All of you will have to be executed now for harboring and aiding the escape of a human!"

Tsukune gets off the ground. He looks Kuyo right in the eyes.

"I am not a human. I am prepared to show it."

Kuyo laughs. Not a "haha, that's funny laugh" but a demented, maniacal laugh.

"It's too late for that. You have already been convicted and I will carry out the execution myself! I would have preferred a public execution, but this will have to suffice."

Suddenly the room bursts into flame. A bright light envelopes Kuyo and everyone has to looks away to keep from being blinded.

When they look back, they see a fox covered in fire with more flames for tails. He turns into a Spirit Fox.

"Haha, you stand no chance. I will execute with pathetic human right now!" He begins to spin his tails in the air, creating a vortex of heat and fire. Gin is forced back from the flames, some of his hair on fire. Tsukune just stands there.

"Tsukune!" Moka tries to rush forward, but is restrained by Kurumu.

"Let me go!" she fails madly in Kurumu's grip.

"You can't. Those flames will burn even you!"

Kuyo stops his tail to view his handy work. Flames continue to dance in front of him.

"HAHAHAHA! He didn't even try to move. I see his guilt was genuine."

"If you think that is enough to kill me, you are grotesquely mistaken."

The flames suddenly disappear and Tsukune appears. Though, not the Tsukune they know. His silver hair has grown, his eyes are silver slits, and scales cover his entire body. His hands have claws and his clothes are no longer there, but his scales cover his important parts. He is also several centimeters taller.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. I will stop you right here, right now. Your tirade ends here!"

"Well, I didn't believe you. Looks like I was wrong. There is no need to fight anymore. Kuyo turns to walk off when Tsukune grabs his tail.

"I don't think so. You have walked on the weak far too long. Now you find your place and the PSC will be disbanded."

Kuyo turns his head. "You think you can beat me, you upstart ki…"

Tsukune picks up Kuyo by the tail he has in his hand and throws him into a wall. The others stare wide eyed in astonishment. They had no idea Tsukune has this mush power.

**"Incredible. The youki coming off of him is immense. It is bigger than even mine. To think he was hiding that without much leakage. Tsukune, you are indeed a man of many talents"**

_'You want to join in the fight?'_

**"Of course I do! Having to fight so many low class monsters is dull. I want to real challenge, and he seems to be a fine candidate. But this is Tsukune's fight, not mine. I will help him if I have to, but I don't think that will be necessary. Just in case, have him take off the rosary."**

Moka walks up to him. "Inner Moka would like you to remove the rosary."

Tsukune pulls the rosary off. The familiar blast of youki and the Vampire goddess appears. She shakes her hair out.

"Well, you have an attractive form."

"I assume that there was a reason you wanted to come out?"

"Oh, I'm only here for backup. This is your fight. I will help if necessary, but I don't think that will be necessary. This was only insurance if you are knocked out."

There is an enormous explosion that knocks everyone to the ground.

"Now would be a good time for you guys to get out of here." Tsukune shouts at them as Kuyo jumps out of the whole in the wall in a burst of flames.

"We aren't leaving you!"

"My scales can take the heat, but you guys can't. It's either get out of here or be burned."

As much as they would like to argue, they knew he was right. They had to physically remove Kurumu who was throwing a fit.

Moka turns back to him.

"Don't go on loosing now." And she leaves, but he still senses her outside waiting.

"Now that they are out of the way, shall we continue?"

* * *

End Chapter 2

Keep those reviews coming


	3. Chapter 3: Gekisen

**Chapter 3: Gekisen **(fierce battle)

Kuyo circles Tsukune in the dungeon, his tail slowly spinning causing shadows on the walls.

"You upstart kid. You think that you can defeat me? I've taken on people twice your strength and won."

Tsukune just chuckles.

"That would be difficult as I am almost above S-Class. The only one who is more powerful than me right now is a very old vampire named Akasha Bloodriver, leader of the Dark Lords. Do not underestimate me."

Tsukune lunges and catches Kuyo by the throat and hosts him up. Kuyo uses his back legs and kicks and slices at his lower half. It doesn't have any effect.

"As you can see my scales are as hard as diamonds and very heat resistant. Feel lucky, this is only my Second stage. They get scarier as they go."

Tsukune whips around and throws Kuyo through the wall and into an underground cavern. A blast of youki and a blue fire destroys the wall Kuyo just went through. Blue flames lick the entire room instantly incinerating everything in the room except Tsukune, whose scales have no problem repelling the heat.

From the wall comes Kuyo, but this time he is standing on two feet and his entire body is surrounded by blue flames, the hottest part of a fire.

**

* * *

**

Outside, Moka and the others wait for Tsukune to come out of the dungeon. With the rosary off, Inner Moka stretches in her freedom and relishes in the fact that she doesn't have to fight right away when she was released. She takes in a deep breath and takes in her surroundings with her own senses.

That is until 3 members of the PSC come into view, 2 male and a female. The female takes the lead once she sees the group waiting outside the entrance to the dungeon, unaware of the battle underneath them.

"Ah good. You're here on your own accord. That will make things much easier. Follow us." She takes to walk into the dungeon when Moka steps in her path.

"I think you misunderstand why we are here."

The newcomer stands there, dumbstruck. Nobody talks that way to the Public Safety Commission! She starts to get angry when she realizes something.

"Wait, if you aren't here to turn your selves in then why…"

Revelation dawns on her. Her eyes open wide in anger.

"You think you can take on the Public Safety Commission? Kuyo will have your head!"

Moka scoffs at her. "Our 'not so human' companion is taking care of him as we speak. Now, for the rest of you, I assume that you are the rest of the '4 kings'."

The female takes a dramatic bow. "It's true that I, Keito, am the Queen of the Public Safety Commission and these two are the princes. You may bow if you wish." She gestures to the two behind her and takes a stand of great pride.

Much to her surprise, Moka starts to laugh. Slow at first but it builds to a roaring laughter in which she has to hold her sides.

"Oh, oh. That's too much!" She slaps her knees in laughter.

His face turning bright red in anger, one male, tall and with gauntlets already on, rushes Moka. She keeps laughing, apparently oblivious to her attacker. She suddenly spins out the way of the punch and throws a heel kick to the male's chin, her leg almost completely vertical. Her smile and laugh are nowhere to be found, almost like it had never been there. The force of the kick audibly breaks his jaw and sends him into the side of the school.

"A Jorougumo, a golem, and a Cerberus. You can't be serious. You think that you stand a chance against me? You think that the three of you is enough to get me to bow? The very thought sends me into fits of laughter."

Keito is stunned. "How…how could you know that?"

Moka gives her a cold look. "A special ability to those gifted in youki manipulation or those that produce a large amount. I can sense how much youki you produce and can determine your true form from that and your fighting style. Even if you wanted to, you can't lay a hand on me. Sure, 3 A-class monsters might be able to take me on, but you are forgetting that there are 2 S-class monsters here. Do you think that you even stand a chance?"

Keito's head is hung, her eyes hidden behind a waterfall of purple hair. "You dare defy the school? You dare defy those that keep this school from falling apart? You presume too much, Akashiya Moka! Now you learn why we are so feared!" She raises her shirt. Her smooth skin is developing bumps. The others, except Moka who just sighs, start to freak out when those bumps start to _move_. Suddenly six spear-like legs with two knee joints spill out of her abdomen. When they look back to her face, her mouth is replaced by two giant pincers and eight eyes now take the place of her two human ones.

Her companion grows in size until he is twice his normal size. He falls on all fours and two massive bubbles appear next to his head. Meanwhile, with a sickening _snap_, his arms reverse at the elbow and his hands and feet turn into massive paws. His head grows massive ears and his mouth elongates into a snout. The two bubbles burst open in a shower of fluid, revealing two more heads, exactly like the main one looks like now.

"Good. I've been looking for a good challenge. All the fights I have fought so far have ended way too quickly. How will you fare?"

**

* * *

**

Tsukune blocks another kick aimed at his head. His scales and natural strength make short work of dissipating the energy. Tsukune throws his own kick and forces Kuyo to retreat.

The fight is taking much longer than Tsukune had planned. Kuyo would attack and then make a hasty retreat to keep from getting hit. So far it was working pretty well, but he could tell that Kuyo was tiring. He is making more mistakes, guarding himself less, creating openings that weren't there in the beginning. This had become a brawl. No magic, no tricks, just hitting and keep from getting hit.

Kuyo rushes in again. He feints a punch to his left before switching a sweeping kick. It catches Tsukune off guard and he hits the ground rather hard. Kuyo then sends a kick into Tsukune's abdomen. He is launched into a wall where instead of just getting up he finds himself on his hands and knees in pain.

'What's going on? His kicks didn't hurt before. He is tired. So why does this hurt so much?'

Kuyo walks up and kicks him in the stomach again. This time blood issues from Tsukune's mouth.

Kuyo laughs.

"Do you why you can't beat me boy? Your scales may provide you the ultimate protection, but everything has a melting point, even diamonds. As we've been fighting I have been heating up the room. The walls act like an insulator and now the air is super heated. Just look at yourself."

Tsukune looks down at his arms and stomach. His scales were glowing slightly. His vision swims in the almost visible heat.

Kuyo laughs once again and kicks him once more. Tsukune flies up into the air and hits the ceiling before crashing back down to the floor. Kuyo grabs his hair and forces him up. He then uses his supernatural speed and hits Tsukune in the face several times a second. He keeps this up until Tsukune's face is a mass of blood and bruises. With a final punch, he sends Tsukune flying into the wall near the stairs that lead out of the dungeon. He slumps to the ground and just lays there.

And that's when he feels it. A slight breeze comes over him. He relishes the feeling that it brings. It reminds him of the hills and plains back on Mount Fuji. How the wind flows through his silver locks, rustling it more than it naturally is.

An idea sparks. He flares out his youki, all of his youki, not just some, but all of it. So strong is the waterfall erupting from him, that it knocks Kuyo flat on his ass.

**

* * *

**

The battle outside rages. The golem vs. Kurumu and Yukari, Cerberus vs. Gin, and Keito vs. Moka. Moka turns her head towards the entrance the dungeon and her eyes widen. She senses a massive blast of youki erupting out of the dungeon, much more than she could ever hope to flare. She flings herself to the ground, much to the bewilderment of her opponent.

Then it erupts. Everyone is throttled to the ground. Only Moka, who was wise enough to be already on the ground, is able to look at the source. So powerful and enormous is this youki that it _looks_ like black smoke. She has never seen youki this palatable before. Never before has she _seen_ youki, only sensed it.

A few seconds later, the smoke dies down and she is able to stand, though not without trembling slightly at the thought of who could produce that much youki.

**

* * *

**

Tsukune tapers off his youki to his normal levels. He opens his eyes, he see Kuyo look at him with eyes wide. Tsukune's regenerative abilities went into overdrive on the amount of youki he released.

"What are you?"

Despite his fear, Kuyo gets up. The dungeon is still smoldering. The walls are glowing and the very air is dancing.

"I win."

A second blast knocks down Kuyo, but this isn't youki. It's wind. Wind rushing up and out of the dungeon so quickly that Kuyo has to hang on to a chunk of wall to keep from being sucked out. When the wind does down, Tsukune stands.

He walks toward Kuyo with uneven steps, but getting steadier the longer he walks. Kuyo is slumped against the wall, his eyes wide in astonishment and fear. The blue flames that had once been around him are extinguished. The air around them was once again cool. Only the wall around them retained the heat that was previously there.

He stands over Kuyo with eyes as cold as the morning in the dead of winter.

"You will renounce your title as 'King of The Public Safety Commission'. As of this moment the PSC is disbanded. You and your enforcers will make a public apology and then you will resign from this school. After that, if you want back in, you can reapply here and that decision will be left to the Headmaster.

"You will not speak of this fight or what transpired. If I hear that you did, you will find yourself on the business end of the youki that I possess. Do I make myself clear?"

Kuyo can only nod. He looks at the ground in shame.

Tsukune sighs and reverts back to his human form. He curses fire right now because his clothes were all burned off. Nevertheless, he climbs the stairs to make his way outside.

**

* * *

**

Everyone just stairs at the entrance to the dungeon. Nobody had said anything or moved.

"What…what was that?"

A deep rumble can be heard. Then the ground with it. Moka takes a wide stance and stares at the dungeon entrance. Everyone else, especially the PSC, is having a much more difficult time standing. Then a whistling sound is heard. A high pitched, screechy whistle. Moka knows this sound, but can't place it.

Without warning, a mass of hot air screams out of the entrance. So hot that even she has to back away. Then it clicks. It is just like a kettle of boiling water. The steam and heated air rushing out of a small exit, creating a shrill whistle. After a few seconds, whistling stops but the air flow doesn't. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that this isn't natural.

As the wind dies down Moka swallows a lump in her throat.

_'Was that Tsukune?' Outer Moka asks her counterpart._

**"I don't know. It could have been Kuyo, but I didn't detect any maliciousness in it as it passed. But holy hell. I felt like throwing up." **Inner Moka shivers to herself just remembering it.

_'I probably would have. I don't blame Yukari and Kurumu for throwing up. I don't think father could produce that much youki!'_

**"Well, whoever it was, here they come."**

_"Hey Moka-san?"_

Moka looks around. She sees no one looking at her or addressing her, but she could have sworn she heard her name called.

_"Moka-san. It's me Tsukune. I need a favor"_

_"How are you talking to me?" _She is still looking around for the source of his voice.

_"Oh that's easy. I can uses telepathy. When I am in my final form, I can't use human speech, so I use telepathy. A handy thing to have."_

Moka rolls her eyes. That would explain why only she can hear him, but she secretly wondering to herself and her Outer companion just what else he can do.

_"What is this 'favor' you need? I'm a little busy out here."_

_"I know. I sense you and the others. However, I need clothes. Kuyo burned all mine off. I'd rather not go streaking to the dorms in front of you guys."_

Moka blushes slightly.

_"Why ask me? I'm sure Kurumu would be happy to oblige."_

She gets a mental image of Tsukune shaking him head and planting his hand on his face.

_"Yeah I bet she would. That's why I'm asking you. You're not trying to get me to sleep with you or have a threesome. I'm not about to let Gin have access to my room. Please? It means a lot not to have to ask someone else less understanding."_

Moka thinks about it for a second.

_"Fine, but you owe me."_

_"THANK YOU! In return, would you like some of my blood? I have been withholding and I bet it would be better than your transfusion packs."_

Moka doesn't need a second to think._"Acceptable. Wait here. I'll get you your clothes somehow and keep the other two off of you. By the way, was that you?"_

She gets another mental image of him rubbing the back of his head.

_"Yeah. I had to release a lot of it quickly, because it had been built up for the last few months, in order to use my wind magic. Youki and magic usually cancel each other out."_

Moka nods in understanding. That's why witches are such weak close range fighters. The magic they use cancels out all of the power giving youki.

She surveys the others as they are now looking around at each other, clearly still stunned at the events. Moving quickly, Moka grabs the transformed golem and whips him around and throws him into his companions like a bowling ball.

The result is a spectacular success. Keito and the Cerberus go flying in separate directions, Keito drawing the unlucky straw and was the one sent into the building where she stays in the wall. Waking over to the golem, she winds her legs back.

"Know. Your. Place!" With that, she unleashes another kick that makes him join Keito in the wall.

With those guys out of the way, she grabs Yukari's and Kurumu's hands and leads them away from the dungeon. Gin follows with his hands in his pockets, not paying attention at all, his eyes on Moka's rear.

"Wait, where are we going? Tsukune is still down there! We have to wait for him!"

"He is fine. I sensed him going up the stairs. There is no need to wait for him."

"But if he is coming up why can't we wait for him?" Kurumu just won't drop it.

Moka gets an idea.

"Think about it for a second. If that was him that let out that much youki, than he must have revealed him true form right? He doesn't want us to know his true form. When have to respect his decision."

'Please let that be enough. Just drop it before I have to knock you out. I'm not using a transfusion pack tonight! God knows those are just awful'

_"So I've heard. What is the attraction to drinking those anyways?" Tsukune's voice once more appears in her head._

_"GET OUT OF MY THOUGHTS!"_

"I guess. But I want to see!"

Moka gives a growl and tightens her grip on Kurumu's wrist.

"Just leave it alone. You don't think that the rest of us want to see his true form? To find out just what could do that? Just drop it."

Kurumu lets out a defiant huff, but to Moka's relief, she drops the issue. Moka drops them off at the Newspaper room and Moka dashes off to Tsukune's room.

'Damn I should have asked him which his room is'

_"You still can."_

Moka gives an irritable growl. Those around her back away in fear of the released Vampire, not realizing it wasn't aimed at them.

_"Didn't I tell you to get out of my thoughts?"_

She pictures Tsukune smiling.

_"Yeah, but I knew that you missed that particular question, so I was waiting for you to ask me."_

_"Fine. Where is your room?"_ Her tone of thoughts screams severe annoyance.

_"I'd thought you'd never ask."_

**

* * *

**

Moka approaches the entrance to the dungeon and she finds Tsukune easily enough through her senses. Standing at the top of the stairs she tosses a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, socks, and shoes down the stairs where a tan arm grabs the items.

Moka sits on the stairs to pass the time as Tsukune dresses. She looks around to find the golem and Keito still in the wall. She gives an amused smile at that.

Her attention is drawn back to the dungeon by the sounds of someone climbing the stairs. She looks and is instantly glad she accepted his request. Tsukune is shirtless. His well defined form can be seen in his arms and core. Powerful muscles are easily seen, unlike in her frame. In fact the only piece of clothing he has on is the jeans she tossed him. He climbs the last of the stairs and Moka moves over and lets him sit next to her.

"Thanks Moka-san. I really appreciate this. I think I would have died of embarrassment if I was forced to ask Kurumu." Tsukune continues to dress.

Moka gives a soft laugh.

"True enough. It was pretty amusing. You know, that was pretty amazing today."

Tsukune looks over to her and eyes her closely. She has never complemented him on his fighting skills before, not like he really used them before today in front of her. Her tone doesn't have a trace of sarcasm or mirth, just admiration. If there was one thing she could appreciate, it's battle skills.

As he looks at the silver haired Vampiress, something clicks inside. She isn't that much different from her pink haired accomplice. Yeah sure they have different hair and eye color, but deep down, they are the same person, same values. Instead of thinking of them as two separate people sharing a body, he realizes that is one person split into two minds. They have different points of views, polar personalities, but the same mind.

A pang in his heart goes off at the sight of her.

'Wait. When did I begin to like this Moka? I know I like the other, but when?'

Now fully dressed, Tsukune pulls down the collar of his shirt, exposing his neck.

"Well… a deal is a deal. Have at it. Don't worry about drinking too much. I've got a lot."

Moka turns to him and presses herself to his chiseled chest. Tsukune freezes. He has never gotten this close to a girl before and have it not be under a stressful situation, like a fight. Moka takes a second to breathe in his scent. Already she is salivating. Just the smell of him is enough to get her taste buds excited. She finally plunges her fangs into his neck.

Flavor explodes in her mouth. She has never tasted anything so delicious, so perfect. From the consistency and texture to the subtle flavors, Moka was in heaven. Gulp after gulp, she takes in the potent liquid. Unsure what to do with his arms; he carefully and cautiously wraps his arms around her, encouraging her to feast. Moka feels the arms snake around her, but she is enjoying her new favorite meal too much to really care.

After a while Moka retracts her fangs and licks the wound closed, eliciting a shiver from Tsukune. But she found that the action was unnecessary as the wound have closed up on its own the short second that her fangs had not been in his neck.

She tries to pull away, but his arms keep her in place.

Annoyance shows on her face. She is about to clobber him and show him his place for grabbing and holding her in the first place, but his voice stops her.

"I know you don't like to be held, but this is nice. I've never held a woman before like this. You were my first. I'm glad it was you." He takes in a deep breath and takes in her smell and engrains it into his memory.

Her eyes flare up. "Which me are you referring to?" Her voice is dangerous.

Tsukune just shrugs. "It doesn't matter. Moka-san is Moka-san. You may have two different personalities, but you share the same body and minds and values, so it doesn't make a difference to me."

She calms slightly at that. Knowing that he is accepting of her and not just her partner is a must for someone who wishes to court her.

'Hold on. When did I start thinking of him as a potential courter? How the hell did that happen?'

_'Probably when you felt that youki today. Before that, you had no idea what he was capable of and now that you know he is stronger than you, you see his as a potential mate.'_ Her other self commented

**"He has proven nothing yet! Just because he has more youki than our father doesn't mean that he is stronger than me!"**

_'Don't kid yourself. You were trembling just as much as I was. It isn't something to be ashamed of.' _Inner Moka is stunned a little. The pinkette has never spoken back to her like this. Anger flashes through her.

**"Of course it is something to be ashamed of! Shaking in one's boots is one thing, but admitting defeat without a fight is despicable!"**

_"Can I offer some advice?"_

_"I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY THOUGHTS!"_ Moka roars.

Tsukune continues like he didn't even hear her. _"One -it is rude to zone out and have a conversation with someone else, alternate personality or not. Two- yes I am more powerful than you. The only person I have been beaten by is your mother."_

Both Moka's eyes go wide.

"What?" she gasps out with her mouth.

Tsukune lets her go and rubs the back of his head.

"I am what is called a Shoho Taitoku, or Master of the Elements. I can use all the elements just like you saw me use the wind today. It is so rare that the last one was over 100 generations ago. It isn't hereditary, so it is random when it happens. When I was discovered with this gift, which all kids get tested for it, your mother was summoned and she and I fought when I was 10. She wiped the floor with me, but she gave me high praise as she did obliterate me as she has done with many others."

Moka can only stare at him. Tsukune can't tell if it is hate or surprise, or both, but her sure doesn't want to be on the receiving end of Moka's rage. Instead he got a different reaction.

She grabs his shirt with both hands and pulls him close to her face. But her face is soft and she looks like she could cry.

"Was she well? How was she now? Do you know where she is now?" Desperation and hurt cling to her voice.

Stunned by the turn of events and her reaction, Tsukune wraps her arms around her again. This wasn't something he had ever seen. Inner Moka vulnerable and weak.

"I don't know about now, but she was when I saw her about 2 years ago when she came to test me again. She was just like when we had fought 5 years ago, strong and a smile on her face. I never was told where she stayed and she only stayed a few days at a time. She is a very nice a beautiful woman. I guess that is what attracted me to your other side initially as they look identical."

Then something happened that he never thought she could do. She cried.

Hot, wet tears stream down her face and soak his shirt. She lets go and wraps her arms around him.

"I… I miss her so much. She left when I was 10 without a word or a goodbye and I haven't seen her since….Why? Why did she leave me all alone? Why couldn't we be a happy family?"

Tsukune realizes just how lonely she must be. To be abandoned by her own mother suddenly, he didn't even want to imagine the pain, but he can't stop himself. He imagines just how different he would have turned out. Without that important source of love and support, he doesn't know if could have made it through his training, much less the trials he had to face.

"That was a horrible experience for you. I'm sorry I got to see her when you couldn't. If I had known, I would have traded places with you, even if the time your mom and I was short. You deserve her presence more than I do. I'm so sorry." He strokes her hair comfortingly. He feels the sobs start to subside.

She picks her head off of his shoulder and he sees that her makeup is running.

"Here, use this."

He takes off his shirt and hands it to her. She stops.

"But this is a white shirt. It will ruin it and you will have to go back to your dorm shirtless. I can't accept this." She pushes it back towards him.

He pushes it towards her. "I don't care. I've got plenty. And besides, crying doesn't suit you."

She knows he is lying. When she looked in his drawers earlier, he barely had any shirts in there.

'Probably from getting shredded when we are in fights. And yet he still offers me it. Why? You are a S-class monster. You could be the top monster here, and yet you take the time to care about the weakest of the weak. You could make and poke fun of me in my state, but you don't. Instead you try to cheer me up.'

She wipes her eyes and the running mascara and eye liner on the sleeves and then tears the sleeves off.

"There. No you still have a shirt and my face is clean again. Thanks."

"No problem Moka-san." He takes his shirt back and places it back on.

Moka watches put his shirt back on and decides she likes the way his muscles move.

'Maybe he is mate potential. We will have to see.'

Tsukune turns bright red. He looks back at Moka and his eyes are huge.

"Am I really?"

A deep growl issues from her chest. She walks up to him, flaunting her sexuality, pushing her chest out and swinging her hips from side to side expertly. He is frozen in his place as she sashays up to him. Once she reaches him, she drags a manicured nail down the thin shirt, down his chest and she opens her mouth and licks her fangs at him. His breath hitches.

"Didn't I tell you…" she says seductively. "TO STAY OUT OF MY THOUGHTS!" She plants a solid kick right into his chest. Or it would have been in his chest if he was still there. He is gone, not just behind her, but he disappears.

_"I leave you with one last gift. Every three years, Akasha Bloodriver comes by to test me. In June of next year is the next scheduled session. I could take you if you like. Your rosary is at your feet. Good night, my Vampiress."_

That got her blood boiling. _His_ Vampiress. There will be blood next time he releases her. But that last bit of information gives her something to look forward to, so she can't kill him, but that doesn't mean that she can't give him a few bruises.

_" I heard that"_

She doesn't bother to answer him as he will ignore her all the same. Deciding to hand things over, she picks up the rosary, where is was indeed at her feet, she wonders when he put it there. The fact that she didn't know puts her on edge.

With a _chink_ she places the rosary back on and darkness overtakes her.

* * *

End Chapter 3

Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4: Kaze Nakagaii

**Chapter 4: Kaze Nakagaii** (Intimate Wind)

_Knock knock_

"Enter."

Tsukune opens the door to a large office located in the upper floors of the school. After entering, he softly closes the door behind him.

"Ah, Tsukune-kun. How are you? Did your form chafe your skin?" A man in a white robe asked.

"Oh, so now you're concerned with my well being. Your concern is touching. But that's not why I came here." The white robed man smiled, his eyes glowing in the darkness provided by his hood.

The headmaster sat at his desk and motions for Tsukune to do the same across from him. Tsukune obliges him. "Of course not. What can I do for you today?"

"I'll get right to the point. My assessment is coming up next year and I would like permission to use Paradise as a training ground to minimize collateral around here and to keep my secret."

The glowing eyes never blinked, not once.

"You come in here and ask to use my sacred realm for you to ruin?"

Tsukune sighs. He hates playing these games with him.

"Of course not. I wouldn't damage or endanger any of the creatures there. I don't think they will attack me. Even if they do, I can just flair my youki like I did last week and it will drive them off. It will also give me some time to let off my excess youki too. I have too much youki that I have to constantly restrain and it is tiring to say the least. Plus I've been dying to get into at least my third form for a while now. Keeping this form is getting harder to do."

Still the eyes never blink. It always creeps him out.

"In return… I will forgo telling my father and Akasha-chan about you knowing about my predicament last week and not doing anything about it. And before you say that you didn't know, let me remind you that all Dark Lords know virtually everything that happens within their domains. I bet you even are having me followed by Shikigami. Am I far off?"

His eyes twinkle and it is starting to freak him out. When his is about to say something else, the Chairman gives out a hearty laugh.

"That's the spirit. Your wish is granted. Although you probably should take someone with you if something should befall you, someone can run back here with your bloody corpse. I assume you have someone in mind? A certain someone's daughter? That is the whole point of you asking me, correct? To spare against a Vampire to gain experience to do better next year?"

Instead of answering him, Tsukune gets up from his chair and gives the headmaster a deep bow.

"I thank you for your kindness. Now if you excuse me, I have some training to do."

Tsukune walks to the door.

"One second Tsukune-kun."

Tsukune turns back around to face the now standing headmaster. There is no hint of playing or kidding around, no "beating around the bush".

"You remember the rules regarding Vampires right?"

Tsukune nods his affirmation.

"Very good. Now off you go."

Tsukune exits the office.

'That was too easy. What is he up to?'

He rounds a corner and runs smack dap into a mess of pink. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts and musings of the headmaster's plan's that he hadn't been paying attention. Now he finds himself on top of an emerald eyed beauty.

"M…Moka-san. Sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Are you ok?"

She grabs her head where they collided and nods slowly.

"Yeah, I think so. Are you ok?" She looks up and her breath hitches.

Their faces are literally inches apart. Tsukune smiles at her.

"I'm fine. I'm more than fine. Are you doing anything right now?"

A blush rises to her face. "Ummm, no, not really. I was just on my way to the cafeteria to get some dinner. Why?"

He shakes his head. "Skip it. I have something I want to show you."

He stands up and holds his hand out to help her up. She takes it hesitantly.

"Ummm, Tsukune, I can't skip dinner. I'm anemic, remember? Skipping dinner is hazardous for me."

"Don't worry about it. You can have some of my blood. I really want you to see something. Please? Don't make me get on my knees and beg."

To emphasize how much he wants her to go, he gets down on one knee.

"Alright, fine. Just get up before someone thinks your proposing!" Moka says frantically, waving her arms around comically. He finds it downright cute for her to look so flustered.

"Alright, this way. You won't regret it." He stands up.

He leads her down the opposite direction, away from the cafeteria and the students. The eye on the rosary opens.

"**Damn right you won't regret it. His blood is the tastiest thing on this planet. Even if he shows us the dumpster, it will still be worth it."**

"_Thanks. Always glad to hear a complement."_

The rosary on Moka's neck starts to thrash around in anger. Outer Moka has to put her hands over it to make it be still and not attract attention.

'_Calm down Ura-chan!'_

"**I'll calm down when I strangle him!"**

'_He only does it to get a reaction out of you. He is teasing you and your falling right into his trap!'_

"**We'll see about that next time the rosary comes off!"**

"_I can still hear you."_

"Tsukune you're only making things worse! I'm about to leave if you don't leave her alone."

He stops suddenly. He turns around and faces Moka.

"Can you remove your hands Moka-san? I want Inner Moka to see this."

Cautious of Tsukune's motives, she slowly removes her hands. The rosary doesn't move, but the Eye of Sauron is glaring at him.

"You and the Outer Moka are of the same mind. Therefore of the same heart. If the Outer Moka cares for and then it only makes sense that you do to. I can tease her, but she has been teased enough before coming here and I don't want to bring up bad memories. You on the other hand are ripe for it. I don't do it to be malicious; I do it so you can loosen up some. That Vampiric pride and stubbornness is going to kill you social life.

"But if you would really like me not to, then I will stop. Outer Moka is right. I only did it to get you to react, for you to feel something besides apathy towards everyday things. It is an attempt to get you interested in things outside your rosary so that you have something to talk about when you get let out and not just fight. I'm sorry you didn't see that or maybe my method was wrong, but my motives are sincere. I'm sorry if I offended you."

He turns around and starts to walk off. Moka looks down at her rosary and the eye is gone.

'_Ura-chan? Are you ok?'_

Nothing.

'_Ura-chan? Answer me!'_

"**Omote, have Tsukune take this rosary off now! I will jump him and have him right now!"**

Outer Moka blushes madly. She can't believe what she just heard.

'_What are you doing? What if he is listening?'_

The eye reappears. It narrows at Tsukune, looking for any signs of a blush or red skin.

"What are you waiting for Moka-san? Are you coming?"

He turns around to face her and his face has no signs of redness or of a blush. Satisfied, Inner Moka retreats into the rosary once again. Moka begins to follow him through the school again.

"**Sorry about that Omote. I had to test him. If he was listening in, he would have turned a far deeper shade of red than you."**

'_Are you ok? After what he said…'_

"**I'll be fine. I have tougher skin than that."**

'_But what he said does have some truth to it. All you ever do is come out and fight. I think he really likes us. He even cares enough to try to help with your weak points.'_

"**Whatever. I don't need that kind of help. He was just looking for a way to probe our thoughts."**

'_I don't think that is it. Did you hear his tone and the look on his face? He has never lied before, so why would he now? I think he really does care about us. Maybe he thinks that I may not always be around and is trying to get you interested in other things.'_

Moka bumps into a solid mass. So wrapped in her conversation, she failed to notice that Tsukune had stopped in front of a set of double doors.

"Ready Moka-san?"

Moka can only nod her head, thought she can't really be ready for something she doesn't know exists yet.

Tsukune touches a lock on the doors. The lock glows and emits a weak light. A click and the glow subsides. "Here we go."

He pushes the door open and Moka lets out a gasp.

This place is the exact opposite of the Academy and the grounds under the Great Barrier. Where it is completely lifeless and unchanging, this place is full of plants and animals and wind.

Tsukune takes her hand and takes her in through the doors.

"Moka-san, welcome to Paradise."

Her emerald eyes take in every plant, every animal, every bird, every hill. In every sense of the word, this place really is Paradise. A balmy wind sweeps over the two and hair whips in all directions. Tsukune raises his hands (hers still with one of his) and lets the wind blow over them. The wind ruffles his hair and reminds him so much of his home.

Her skirt is not fairing so well. She takes her remaining hand and forces her skirt down as best as she can. The only good thing is that Tsukune seems to be enjoying the wind too much to notice. The wind finally lets off and Tsukune releases her hand.

"That was a rush. This is Paradise, an alternate dimension created by the Chairman for all kinds of rare youki that would have long ago been extinct. I've been here a few times. It reminds me a lot of my home around Mount Fuji which is one of the reason I like it here so much."

Moka looks up and sees a PLANET in the sky! Just where the hell is this place?

"You said alternate dimension right? So if you and I were to get lost or trapped here, then we wouldn't be able to get home, right?"

Tsukune shakes his head. "Not unless the Chairman decides to make another door. Don't worry. The door shuts itself but only locks on the outside. And only humanoids are able to exit. Safety first and all."

Moka giggles at that. "There was a reason for asking you to come here. I told Inner Moka that I have an assessment coming up next year. I want to train against her.

"Think of it as an exchange. She helps me train and I can guarantee you that you can meet your mom at my assessment."

Anger rises through her. Not just Inner, but Outer too. Her eyes darken and she lowers her head so her bangs hide her eyes. Tsukune takes an involuntary sep back as he feels killing intent rise from her small frame.

"You would hold her over us as a negotiating tactic? Did you not mean what you said about trading places with us if you could? Was that all a lie?"

She brings up her head, tears running unchecked down her face.

"Don't you see what seeing her mean to us? That we need her? And you would knowingly hold her from us? My other self actually considered you a potential mate because you could have laughed at us but instead you comforted us. Was all that a ruse? Do you even care about us?" She is visibly shaking.

Realizing his mistake, he rushes over to her.

"I'm sorry. I acted without thinking. Of course I will help you get to see her. Please don't cry. If it makes it feel better I take it back. I take it all back."

She looks at him with angry tears still flowing.

"You take it back? You say you take it back and that's supposed to make it all better? I've been through hell trying to find out why she would leave and then I find out that I have a chance of seeing her and you wave that around like a prize. You disgust me."

She storms off towards the door. Tsukune runs in front of her, pleading for her to listen that it was an honest mistake. She just pushes him off and runs back to her dorm leaving a stunned Tsukune in the dust.

**

* * *

**

For the next several days Moka doesn't show up to school. Tsukune starts to worry. She has every right to be mad at him. It sounded much better in his head, but once it was out, it sounded like shit. Every sentence she said tore a hole in him. He couldn't believe he had said those things.

Deciding that the last she wants to see is him, but he goes to see her anyways. Every step makes him relive those sentences and reminds him of the hurt in her face. Glad to reach her door, he knocks quietly. And when she answers the door he can't hold in a gasp.

Her hair is limp and dirty, her skin is very, very pale, and her emerald eyes have lost their shine and brilliance. She looks dead, or like her soul left her body to rot. It crushes him.

"Oh, it's you. Go away."

Those two words at the end break his heart into a thousand fragments. He lowers his head in shame.

She tries to shut the door, but she stops her.

"Didn't you hear me? I said go away!"

"no."

It was quiet. Barely audible.

Still he doesn't let the door shut.

"Are you deaf? I SAID LEAVE!"

"No." He says it a bit louder.

"LEAVE!"

"I said NO!" he raises his voice to her.

"Fine. Do want you want!"

She retreats into her room and leaving the door just cracked open. He doesn't make to follow her, but instead he sits down just outside it with his foot in the door to keep it from closing.

"I'm not moving until you agree to talk to me."

"Go. Just go." He can hear the tears falling down her face through her voice.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk, than just listen. I was wrong. I know it. If I could go back in time and tackle and beat the shit out of myself just to keep me from saying those words, I would. But seeing your face break and cry was worse than getting hit a million time. It skewered my heart and tore it to shreds with one look.

"What I did was wrong, but keeping yourself locked in here for days on end without food isn't going to hurt me. You are only hurting yourself. I still haven't kept my end of the bargain from a couple of days ago. If you would like, I can keep that promise now. Trust me, you need it. Your skin is very pale, your hair is limp and filthy, and your eyes, well, they are the most noticeable thing that changed.

"I don't want you to harm yourself because of something stupid that I said. I don't want you to cry anymore. I don't want you to hurt anymore. Please just come over here and drink some so you won't pass out. I don't want to see you get any more hurt than you already are."

She raises her head. There was pleading in his voice. Regret, sorrow, shame, guilt. No deceit, no pride, just brokenness at causing a friend such agony caused by his careless words. Whoever said "Sticks and Stones" needs a lesson in reality.

'What am I doing to myself? I've really let myself go haven't I?'

She wipes the tears from her face and looks in a mirror, something she had been avoiding. It is exactly like he said. But it was her eyes that caught her attention. Her once shinning and striking emerald eyes not resembled something dead. No shine, barely any pupils, just a dead look.

'I guess everyone makes mistakes.'

She moves to the front door and opens it all the way. She holds her hand out and he takes it. Once he is on his feet... _SMACK!_

His face turns to the side violently from the force of her slap. "Ok, I deserve that." He looks back at her with a smile. _SMACK!_

His face turns the other way now, still a smile on his face. "I deserve that too."

"Wait until you see what my other self does to you. Teasing is one thing but you crossed that line by half a planet."

"I know I did and I'm sorry. I didn't… no, I'm not going to make excuses. I said something I shouldn't have and I take full responsibility for it. Just know that it won't happen again."

Moka smiles at him and pulls him into a hug.

"Good, as long as you learned your lesson." She invites him in. "Now about that promise…"

"Oh right, here." He lowers the collar and she throws herself in his chest and he grunts with the impact. She instantly latches on. He wraps his arms around her as she feeds hungrily. They stand there for a long time while Moka restocks after a few days of not having any blood.

By the time she lets go, even Tsukune is light headed.

"Whoa trippy" before falls on his ass. Apparently not used to low amounts of blood.

"Tsukune!"

"**Humph, he deserved it. Leave him there."**

Despite her Inner self's opinion, Moka helps Tsukune onto her couch.

"I'm sorry. It's been a day or two since I've had any blood." She sits next to him, but a respectable distance away.

"What happened to your blood packs?"

"Oh, I ran out I ordered more, but they haven't arrived yet."

"So you weren't intentionally starving yourself?"

She gives him a look. "Why would I do that?"

He shrugs. "Just looked that way from out here. You don't come out of your room for days; you look like you haven't showered in days, so it fit. I thought you were depressed. Why didn't you just come ask me for my blood?"

She looks away indignantly. "Because I was still mad at you. I wasn't about to go to you, a Vampire has to have some pride."

He scoffs at that. Vampires and their blasted pride. Stupid concept, pride. Even if it kills them, they won't do humble themselves, even if it was the other person's fault. Arrogance gets you nowhere but dead faster.

"Now that I'm sure you're not trying to kill yourself, would your other self like the opportunity to kick my ass every other day?"

No surprise that Inner Moka is listening in. The eye glares at Tsukune.

"**Hell yes. I don't even need to think about that. Warn him that I won't go easy."**

"She says yes and that she won't go easy."

"Good, I can't afford easy. I should tell you that the reason I want you is because my real opponent is your mother and I'd rather not have my ass handed to me a third time. I would like to break even. I'd like to get used to sparing with a Vampire."

"So you want us to help you hurt our mother in battle? How thick can you get?"

Tsukune raises his hands. "Look all I want to provide a good fight for her. All I could do the last two times was dodge like crazy and try not to get hit. I want her to feel proud of me; I want her to have fun while fighting me and not have to worry about pulling punches. Is that too much to ask?"

Moka stares at him.

"What?"

She shrugs at him.

"Nothing. I was joking with you, but I seem to be as bad at joking as you are. It seems we both suck with jokes."

They have a laugh at that.

"That reminds me. Why do you have assessments and why my mother?"

He leans back. "That's because I am the first Shoho Taitoku in 100 generations. During the fight, they measure the youki and magic readings. Since it doesn't happen very often, they try to gather as much information on the phenomenon such as the characteristics and genetic factors that bring about my condition. When they have enough data, they compare it to previous fights and gage the growth rate. Then they compare that data to previous Shoho Taitoku.

"As for the reason your mom is my opponent is that she is the strongest vampire. She is the leader of the Dark Lords. Your dad has the title of Lord because of your mother. It is the privilege of the leader of the Dark Lords to Test new Shoho Taitoku. As for why she is a Dark Lord, I cannot tell you. I know why, but that is her story to tell, not mine."

He sighs again. He looks up to the ceiling.

"Ah, I missed you the last couple of days Moka-san. Without you being at school and helping me study, the day seems kind of dull. Kurumu was overjoyed that you were absent and tried to take advantage of it. I swear that girl never wears a bra."

That gets a laugh from Moka.

"Of course Yukari was worried out of her mind. She kept saying, "But if Moka is absent then we can't have our threesome!" and she could pretend to be grabbing something in her hands. Children these days have no decency. If I acted like that when I was her age, I would have gotten dunked in a tank of cold water several times a day."

That sets Moka off laughing again.

"So, would you come back to Paradise with me? There is one last thing I want to show you."

"Are you ok to? I just drank a lot of your blood. Any normal monster would have fainted by now."

"Well, lucky I'm not then right? So, will you accompany me?"

She gets up off the couch and holds her hand out. He takes it gingerly.

"I would love to. But first I need to change my clothes."

He takes a look at what she is wearing for the first time. A silk nightgown that is way too close to being too translucent. A gush of blood out of his nose and her nightgown won the fight in less than a second.

**

* * *

**

Tsukune unlocks the door to Paradise again they both step in and greeted again by a gust of warm wind that wraps around them. This time Moka had the thought to wear Capri's. This time she did just like Tsukune and opens her arms and lets the wind rush past her. The warm air almost caresses her every curve. No wonder Tsukune likes it here.

"Ok, don't freak out."

Tsukune takes off his shirt and his socks and shoes. Moka looks at him bewildered. Then he started to change. His skin grows darker; his hair grows at an astounding rate. Before long scales once again cover his body. But something new was happening. He was growing taller. Not only that but he has bumps developing on his back. As he continues to grow the bumps explode and large leathery wings covered in scales extend. The wing span is far longer than she is tall.

"Ah, that's better." He visibly relaxes. Moka takes an involuntary step back. Just what is he? Wings, scales, lots of youki. It is a mystery to her. By the time he turns back to her, he stopped growing. He is now about 15-20 centimeters taller.

"Now you see my scariest form. It is a hybrid form, not human but not my true form. It is scary when you don't know what I am, but once you figure it out, it makes sense. But until you figure it out, this will have to do."

He holds out his hand to her. It is a simple question: do you trust me? She looks from his hand/claw to his now silver slitted eyes. All she sees in them is a desire to show her something. Something he is sure she won't regret. She reaches out and takes his hand and he smiles, his razor sharp teeth barely visible.

He kneels down and puts his back to her. Taking the hint, she wraps her arms around his collar bone and sets her body right between the wings, now folded. Making sure she is secure with a hand on her forearm, he stretches his wings and with a few powerful beats, they float into the air.

"Hold on tight." She closes her eyes and screams as Tsukune takes off like a bullet.

Wind flies past them and Moka opens her eyes and is awestruck. Paradise below them stretched out further than her enhanced eyes can see and filled with wonder and amazement. From mountain peaks to valleys, this place had it all. Getting confidence, she grips him tighter with her legs and she lets go with her arms and she sits up. Now sitting on his back, she now knows why he loves the wind so much. There is no feeling like, it rushing past you, leaving your limitations on the ground and with it, your fears.

They fly around for a while, looking down on the unfamiliar landscape before she leans down to talk in his ear. She says 7 words. He spins over, causing her to squeal and fling her arms around his neck again. Those seven words are, "I find you lack of faith disturbing." (wait… that's not it). How about, "Show me what you can do flyboy." (there it is, close one).

He goes through a series of maneuvers that would have caused her to throw up if she had actually eaten anything of substance. Up and down, loops, g-forces, sudden climbs and drops. By the time he finishes, her cheeks a flushed from the wind. She looks to the sides and to her surprise; they find themselves in a flock of unknown birds, all heading in the same direction.

'He never ceases to amaze me. Every time I think I have him figured out, he finds some new way to throw me for a loop. I wonder what else he can do.' He passes through a pocket of cold air and she shivers.

"Hey, Tsukune. It's starting to get cold up here."

"Alright, hang on." She does what he tells her and he takes a slow decent that will bring them right to the door. A few minutes later Tsukune lands back on solid ground.

"Careful getting off. You need a second to get your equilibrium back."

True to his words, as soon as her feet hit the ground, she loses her balance and falls. Right into Tsukune's chest. He is already is back in his shorter human form and catches her in his soft skin instead of steely scales. He holds her to him as she gain back her sense of what is up and down. Right now she is just enjoying being in his arms and remembering the experience they had just shared.

"Thant was incredible. I never knew flying could be so fun and exhilarating."

"I definitely missed it. But now that you and I are going to be here a lot, I don't have to worry about that. And thank you for forgiving me. I was at a loss of what to do without you at school."

"It's in the past. I'll always forgive you, unless you deserve it."

He mocks hurt. "That's not fair."

She smiles into his chest. A thought suddenly pops into her head.

"You know, you are going to have to take Inner Moka on a flight too. She won't be happy at preferential treatment."

"All she has to do is ask. By the way, are you ok? I know you fed from me today, but after a few days of not eating, you must be hungry again."

She looks bashful at being read so easily. She looks up at him with pleading eyes. All he does is move his head slightly to the side.

"Thanks." It was almost too quiet to hear. She didn't immediately sink in this time. Moka stands on tip toes and smells him, his scent, drinking it in. She isn't sure if it a cologne or his natural smell, she finds it intoxicating, addicting. She continues to just smell him until the thirst is too great. Even then she doesn't rush. She slowly puts her fangs in and gently coaxes the blissful liquid from his veins. Not even Inner Moka had been this gentle, this tender, this intimate.

Eventually Moka lets go, but she doesn't make to get away, instead she sits there, feeling the most content she in a very long time. Somewhere in her brain, it records this location of being a safe place. An impenetrable fortress of skin and scales, protecting her from the harshness of the world. Nothing can touch her.

She looks up into his silver eyes and she moves forward without thinking, just reacting. Her face is a bare few inches away from his quivering lips when the rosary jumps up and plants the silver into his face, forcing him back.

"I think your counter part was to chat." He rubs the stop where he was hit then back down to Moka, but she has the most pained look on her face. His heart breaks at the sight of it. Breaking her privacy, he listens in on what he has no doubt is Inner Moka's scolding.

"…**and what make him so worthy? We are a Vampire, not a hussy that gives herself out of every person she feels like."**

'_But I really like him. And I know you do to. I wouldn't be able to like if you didn't like him either. "Our hearts are one" as he said. He understands us. He gets us. He has seen the worst of both of us and still he came to make sure we were ok. He has seen you vulnerable, he has seen me broken, but does he make fun of us? Does he laugh at us? He freely gives us his blood. I know he likes us, both of us. What more could someone ask in a mate?'_

"**How about being of the same race? We have laws that prevent such arrangements."**

'_Ok, now I know that you are just throwing excuses now. You know as well as I do that those laws aren't followed anymore and they never really were. If mom were here, she would say the same thing.'_

"**Don't dare tell me what she would do! She found it acceptable to abandon us to the mercy of those human children. How many times did I have to stop you from retaliating against some of the meaner ones? If our mother truly cared about us then she wouldn't have put us in that horrible place to begin with."**

Having heard enough and deciding not to barge in, he taps Moka on the shoulder. She gives a small jump and undignified squeak.

"Mind if I try?" She thinks for a second about what he is talking about, but eventually nods her head.

"Don't let her steam roll you. When she gets on these rants, there is almost nothing that can stop her."

Taking her rosary from her neck, the usual rupture of youki and before him stands a very pissed Inner Moka.

"How dare you."

"Can we calm down here and talk like adults?"

"You wanna talk after you almost stole MY lips without MY permission?"

He stands his ground.

"No, I want to talk about what I am to both of you and what you are to me."

This only seemed to enrage her more.

"Look, you obviously have strong feelings for me. Now hold on and let me finish." He adds quickly as Moka starts to approach him. "It is also obvious that you don't feel quite the same way about me the way your Outer self does, but none the less those are quiet strong feelings. Look how much you are getting bent out of shape from a simple kiss."

"There is nothing simple about it."

"Oh I think it is. Vampires are immortal, which means that unless you get a mate that has the same regenerative abilities as you, you will outlive them by an infinite factor, so why does a kiss that quiet clearly means something to half of you matter when you are just 16 years in of a very, very long life?"

"Because it is one without MY approval."

He sighs. That _damn_ed Vampire pride. Once again it rears its ugly head at him and he is pretty sure it won't be the last. What can he do to break it? Well, Vampires consider the battlefield to be the end all-be all.

Moka sees something change in him. Something behind his eyes. She sees his mouth open and can't believe the words that came out.

"Akashiya Moka, I formally challenge you to a battle."

* * *

End Chapter 4

Thanks to all who review. Please include things you like, things that need improvement, or just questions or comments


	5. Chapter 5: Seitohan

**Chapter 5: Seitohan **(Anti-Thesis)

Inner Moka as well as Outer from inside the rosary stare at him in disbelief. He was challenger her for her hand. All she can do is just stare. He cares for her that much?

"Hello, earth to Moka!" He waves his hands in front of her to snap her out of her trance. She bats his hands away.

"Why would you challenge me?" She asks, completely serious.

"Because I am determined to get you to stop being so stubborn and prideful. I'll beat it out of you if I have too!"

She gives him a hard look. "You do know challenging me means, right?"

"That if I beat you that you will take the superior attitude down a notch or two." He returns the look.

She smacks her hand over her face in annoyance.

"You are an idiot. By challenging me, you are asking for my hand as a mate."

He stops breathing. He knew a lot about Vampires, but that was something completely new to him.

"I thought that Vampires treated the battle field like a sacred thing. That whoever lost would know their place and then they go on their happy ways."

She reaches out and breaks a tree in half. He has no idea what he is doing.

"That is for the males. When a male challenges a female it is to mate with her. Then afterwards the male has to fight the father (if he still lives) or the next closest male relative for her hand. Do you still wish to challenge me with that information in mind?"

'I I don't like her that much to be her mate, that's not who I am. But maybe she will loosen up some if I beat her.'

"I do, but it will not be for your hand. It will be for your pride. I have no intention of fighting your father." He stares her down. She stares right back.

"You do realize that it is the same thing? By fighting you force the female to submit and swallow her pride." She puts her hands on her hips.

"It will not be for your hand, but I will fight you and wipe the floor with you."

"Fine so be it." She rushes him.

He switches to his second form just in time to block a kick to his head, but it still was powerful enough to send him back a few feet. She looks at him with battle scowl in place. He finds it kinda cute. He pushes off and comes at her with a right open palm strike. It hits her right above the breasts.

The force of it the hit was incredible. She rights herself and pushes off the tree she would have collided with and reenters the fight. She is fighting with all her might, all the anger and annoyance she has had to put up with because of him. However, even with all that, she is finding it difficult to find openings and even when she does his scales make it hard to do any damage.

'It's a good thing my other self restocked on blood right before. If he can fight this hard while being low on blood, I can't imagine what he can do normally.'

The fight degenerates into a brawl, fist for fist, strike for strike. Tsukune has the advantage of being resistant to her strikes. She takes a different tactic. She brings her hands down with as much force as she can muster and crashes through his defenses then she jumps up and grabs his head in between her powerful legs. With a twist of her body, she sends him head first into the ground.

Not wasting any time, she grabs his leg and spins around and tosses him like a discus. He goes through several trees before hitting one that doesn't break.

"That was fun. You want to try?" Tsukune gets up looking none the worse. She had put as much power in that as she could and it didn't even scratch him. A determined look sets over her face.

'I will not lose to him. I will not lose period.'

Her youki flares around her as she reaches a new level (level up!). Vampires get stronger by fighting with all their might then expanding that limit, allowing them more power. As her level of youki increases Tsukune just smiles.

"Now this is going to be a fight I can enjoy. If you're getting serious, I guess I can too."

Tsukune changes to his third form. Leathery wings now stretch out behind him and he now towers over her.

"Shall we continue?"

Then he disappears.

'What? Where did he go? I can't see him!'

Suddenly she gets hit and she flies through the air before getting grabbed and slammed down on the ground. Blood sprays from her mouth. She collects herself from the ground and takes a wide stance, trying to figure out where he is and what he is doing.

She feels wind behind her and she turns around and blocks. She waits, but nothing happens. Instead she gets picked up from behind her and she hears him say, "Your turn."

She eyes widen as he does exactly what she did. He spins around and tosses her, but with much more force. She breaks his record of the number of trees she went through by ten before sliding to a stop on the ground. Bleeding in several places, she stands wearily.

"Stop hiding you bastard! Where are you?"

"I'm right here!" This time, Tsukune shows himself. He hits her once more to the ground before disappearing.

"Remember when I told you that I control all the elements? Well, I discovered this one by accident. I heat up the air all around me and it creates an area that bends all light around me. The heat generated acts like a mirage."

'Slow down. There is more than one way to fight. He gives off a lot of youki so I should be able to track him like that.'

She closes her eyes and focuses. She stretches out her senses and concentrates on youki fluctuations.

"Closing your eyes won't help you."

Her eyes spring open and he stands before her with his middle finger held back by his thumb. She narrows her eyes at him.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I do believe I would. Somehow this feels like payback. And I have an urge to say that payback is a bitch."

He flicks her. He pings her right between the eyes and it sends skyward once again. But he isn't done. He catches her arms in mid air and starts to spin. She knows she is in trouble now. She can't maneuver in the air. Here he is master. She tucks in her legs to keep them from hitting branches and random objects.

He keeps spinning her round and round and gaining speed until he brings her over his shoulder and hurls her back towards the earth (well, whatever planet they are on). She hits the ground with such force that she bounces up 5 feet and she hits the ground for a second time. She rolls over onto her knees and hands and feels a rib poking through her skin as well as several other broken bones. Red stains her shirt.

She pushes the rib back inside with a scream of pain. Once the rib is back in its place inside, she breathes heavily and tries to stand, but a hand forces her back down.

"Enough. Anymore and you might die."

She looks away in what he can only assume is shame at being beaten.

"Here," he offers her his wrist. She is surprised that he is already back in his human form.

She turns away from it as if it revolts her.

"Look, I won. That means you drop the pride and the stubbornness. Drink. You need it. You are paler than usual and your bones need the extra blood to heal properly."

She glares daggers at him, but decides that he is right. She accepts the wrist and drinks greedily.

"Don't take it so hard. Not even the 1000 year old elders can beat me. I think I can handle a 16 year old Vampire."

That earns him a soft punch.

"You did well for your age. You even reached a new level. It shows that you're her daughter. She has beaten me twice and she even trained me a little. Your fighting styles are exactly the same. Although you can stand for improvement as well."

"Obviously," she says before restarting her drinking.

He stands there and lets Moka have her fill again.

"You know, as much as you enjoy my blood, I don't think it is a good thing to have feed three times in a day."

"It normally would be, but since my body was so malnourished that it absorbed your blood faster than normal. Feeding so often would normally make me sick. Although I could never get tired of drinking your blood." She plunges back in.

"I'm glad you like it."

"There. I'm done." He withdraws his already healing wrist.

Moka gingerly gets up and dusts herself off. The only evidence of the broken rib is the blood stain and a little soreness. She then surveys the surrounding area. The entire area was now covered in broken and downed trees. Grass that was wavy and light is now limp and trampled on. The entire area has in every sense of the word decimated.

"I didn't think we caused that much damage. What are you doing?" She finds him with his eyes closed and his hands on the ground.

"Shhh, just watch." His palms glow green. She watches in amazement as the grass and the trees grow back at an astounding rate. Soon the trees are taller than they were to begin with as well as the grass.

"Before you ask, that was my earth magic. I can cause the plants to rapidly grown to making a spike of rock or dirt come out of the ground. The only ones you haven't seen is my water and electricity, but I think I will hold off on those." She is _very_ glad he decided that. Even the mention of water makes her nervous.

"So when do we start?" she asks quietly.

"What?" He asks with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Your training. You beat me, so when you we start? Although I think it will be me getting more of a workout than you."

He scratches the back of his head. "That may be the case, but you would still get me used to fighting a vampire. It will be a self feeding cycle. You will grow stronger, I will gain experience causing you to fight harder and therefore level up. And the cycle repeats. It benefits us both. You need a few days to rest. How about this weekend?"

She gives a low chuckle. "If you had approached me the first time with that proposal I would have said yes right there."

He looks down to the ground. "I am really sorry about that."

"I know. It's in the past. No use holding a grudge. Now I do believe that it is time to go to bed. I am absolutely exhausted."

"I'll walk you back."

"No. By myself."

He gives her a look. "It is the job of a gentleman to walk a lady home, especially after dark."

She rolls her eyes. "Do what you will. I'm going home."

She limps off towards the door as some of her bones aren't quite healed all the way. Tsukune picks up his clothes and dresses quickly and follows her out of Paradise, her seal in his hand.

Neither noticed the spider-like creature with a huge eye watching them the whole time.

**

* * *

**

"Now that was interesting. I wonder what her mother would think."

**

* * *

**

Tsukune's training goes on for a few months. The break for winter and they find two more friends, Mizore Shirayuki, a yuki-onna, and Ruby Toujou, a witch like Yukari. Then training resumes. Tsukune gets permission to use a very rare magical item called Belmont for the training sessions. It negates seals, allowing Inner Moka to come out without taking the rosary off.

Two hours fighting, meditation, a snack for Moka, taking Inner or Outer for a ride, go home and rest. Inner Moka is getting much stronger and he is too as a result. She can fight for the full two hours now, but he is still holding back. Although he is starting to come back with more and more bruises, none of which go missed from his friends.

"What? It's just sparring. It's not like she is trying to hurt me, I think." He could always peak in her mind, but he stopped doing that a while ago.

He gets to class early for a change. He is day dreaming and has his eyes closed, relaxing before the start of the day and enjoying the quiet not normally associated with his mornings. He hears the classroom door open and the room is suddenly alight with whispers and murmuring. Opening an eye to see what the commotion is all about, he spies Saizou come into the class with a pair of sunglasses on.

Saizou walks past Tsukune's desk and Tsukune can swear he felt a shiver up his spine. He takes up a seat next to Mizore in the back of the classroom. Tsukune can practically feel the glare from him. The day progresses as usual. He takes notes, studies with Moka, eats lunch with his friends, goes back to class, takes more notes, then goes to the Newspaper room.

After a short meeting, Moka and Tsukune walk slowing back to the dorms alone. The others had either detention (Kurumu) or helping Gin with an article. The conversation is light and cheerful. Neither are really paying attention to their surroundings, but someone luckily is.

"**Look out!"**

Moka pushes Tsukune out of the way as a tombstone is hurled right at him. He looks up from the ground to see Saizou with three other males in tow.

"Aono Tsukune. It's been far too long."

"What do you want?" He stands between Saizou and Moka.

"Tsukune just run. There is no need to fight. I don't want you to get in trouble." Moka pleads with him.

His heart skips a beat at her words.

"You really shouldn't be facing me. He is rather fast."

'One B-Class hybrid-type Ayashi 10 feet directly behind me. Blades as hands, close range.'

"Sorry for the surprise attack, but no hard feelings."

Tsukune reaches behind him and grabs the enemies face. Needless to say the Ayashi is rather stunned. He hadn't even seen him twist, much less his arm go out. He throws him into a tree.

"I don't care about that, not when someone's in danger. I will happily face my punishment. I will not let anything happen to you! If fighting you myself makes you take a hike then so be it!" Tsukune is shaking with anger. This was a new side to him. Moka backs away and lets him sort it out.

All at once three of the four enemies move and converge on him.

Tsukune transforms to his second form and grabs one of the hybrids' sword arms and sends him into a second attacker. Gathering the wind in his palms he hits a third attacker and uses the wind to blast him back into a tombstone. Sensing an attack from behind, he flips over the first attacker and while in mid air kicks him in the back of the head. This time he doesn't get up.

The second attacker has blades on his feet and uses a move that looks like break dancing, flailing his feet in random directions. Tsukune just grabs a foot, breaks it and the other one, and sends him into a second tombstone. Saizou looks on in horror.

'What is he?'

"You think a punk like yourself can defeat me? I just wiped the floor with your lackeys and now I will do the same to you.?" Tsukune suddenly disappears. Saizou's eyes go wider if possible.

"_Hey Moka-san, I've got an idea. Want in?"_

"_Of course! I'm surprised you even had to ask." _She replies immediately.

"_Just making sure. Here's what we are going to do…" _Tsukune describes his plan. She nods her understanding.

Tsukune stands right in front of Saizou. He winds up and roundhouse kicks him in the face, sending him right toward Moka. He hits the ground and sits up facing Tsukune when Moka walks up behind him wielding a tombstone and hits him over the head as hard as she can with her Vampire strength, which is still significant, even sealed.

"Good job Moka-san. Now le…"

Tsukune finds Moka pressed against him, hugging him fiercely.

"I was so scared what they were going to do with you. But you might be in trouble later."

He smiles at her. "I told you that I don't care if they find me out while I am fighting to protect someone, especially if it is you. The others can fight on their own, but unless I release your seal, you're a little helpless."

She hugs him even tighter. He hugs her back.

"Damn, they got my shirt. Oh well. Let's finish with him so I can go change."

Moka nods her head and they drag Saizou off.

**

* * *

**

A few hours later Saizou regains consciousness. He is slow to remember what happened. He realizes that he is slowly swinging back and forth.

"Uh, my head. What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened. I saw the way got defeated so easily but two kids. You used resources that weren't yours to use, you lost, and well, you should be well aware of the position you're in now."

"What?"

He then realizes that he is hanging upside down off of a tree branch outside the main exit of the school. He struggles against the bonds at his feet and hands, but he finds them wrapped in thick ropes. With no hope of escaping, he relaxes and looks to the speaker.

"Wanna help me out here?"

"Not really. Evening classes are about to end and dinner is about to start. I think I will let you suffer for a while before you get your real punishment." The figure walks off as a bell is heard from inside the school.

"You can't leave me here! Come back you bastard!" his cries only worsen the situation.

"Hey, who is that? Is that Saizou?" a male notices him hanging.

"It is. What is that sign say?" another student asks.

"It says, 'If you want a chance for payback, now is the time. Use the tomatoes and paint and knock your selves out. Signed: the Anti-Bullies.'"

"Cool! Someone finally put him in his place!"

"About time. I was getting tired of all his bullshit. Taking our money and our homework just because he can. I wish I could meet these Anti-Bullies."

"Me too!"

Saizou tries to get out of the situation. "Hey, let me down or so help me I will rip all of your guts out of each and every one of you and eat it myself!"

One student takes a step forward. "I don't think so. If someone can stand up to you, I think we can too. Time to take our revenge!"

Saizou yells as the mass of students rush him and the torment begins as someone paints a red target on his face and chest.

**

* * *

**

The next day Moka doesn't show up to school. When Tsukune had arrived, he found no evidence of his and Moka's handiwork. Saizou had been let down and the mess cleaned up.

'Could she have gotten sick? Can Vampires even get sick' he mused.

Deciding to go see her during lunch he goes on with class. When the time comes, he bids his friends goodbye and walks to the female dorms. A few hundred yards from the school a man with a weird scar on his face steps out.

"Where are you going, Aono Tsukune? Perhaps you're looking for someone?" He tosses a bag at him. Suddenly he is surrounded.

'Shit. I wasn't paying attention. All of these guys are hybrids. They are all low in power except the guy who is talking. He is obviously the leader here. Wait...is that'

"Moka-san's?"

"I am Midou of the Outcast Ayashi and Moka Akashiya is under our care. So if you like to find her, come with us."

"Fine. Just make it quick. I've got to get back to school. Class starts in 30 minutes."

Midou has a vein pop out of his forehead but just walks away and Tsukune follows him. He leads him to a very old and derelict building.

"This is the old sports building right?"

"That's right. Now please come inside."

Tsukune enters in before anybody.

"TSUKUNE! Don't come here! RUN!"

He looks to see Moka tied with chains restraining her arms over her head while she sits on couch between two more Ayashi. Tsukune spreds out his youki and gets a grasp on the situation.

'10 low to mid Ayashi, 2 high level Ayashi. No backup. Piece of cake.'

"Are you ok Moka-san?"

"Look out!"

Tsukune moves just to the left as a massive arm and fist goes right where his head was. Tsukune turns around to be hit by Midou's other fist. It sends him careening to the opposite wall where he catches himself and his feet gently touch the ground.

"Thanks for that, but this isn't my fight. It's hers. Say goodbye gentleman." Before anyone can do anything, Tsukune had moved right in front of Moka, gives her a smile, and rips off her rosary. The now familiar rise and explosion of youki makes all of the Outcast Ayashi back away in fear.

Inner Moka breaks the chains without any kind of effort.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry. I thought you were sick this morning or something."

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Midou yells as he rushes Moka.

"Do you mind?" She asks Tsukune.

"By all means go for it. I understand you want some payback for them taking advantage of your weaker side."

Midou is seconds away from striking Moka, which to her is almost an eternity. Humans react about .08 seconds. Vampires react and move by more than 10 times that rate. Everything to her is in slow motion. As Midou is a set out of rang, she twists and plants a round house kick right to the side of his face after you Tsukune as a stepping block to get to Midou's head.

He smashes into a wall on the other side of the complex and rubble from the already unstable building slams into him and buries him. Hushed whispers from the other Ayashi are silenced when she bears her bigger than normal fangs at them. She walks back to the couch where Tsukune is sitting and is about 10 feet away.

"That didn't take long."

"What do you expect? These low level _hybrid_ Ayashi can't hold a finger to me."

"Uh. Moka-san, you might want to not be in that spot right now."

"What?" She turns around only to have Midou's enormous fist smash into her gut. She is tossed into the air like a rag doll and smashes into a wall behind Tsukune.

"Don't you look down on us! So the rumors are true. You Akashiya Moka are a true Vampire! You Vampires and your arrogance all look down on us and degrade us. Now is the time that you shall pay for your oppression."

"You know, he does have a point. Vampires are very proud and look down on most other Ayashi." Tsukune says thoughtfully.

"You are not helping." Moka says through closed teeth.

She walks forward to face Midou once again.

"Who has arrogance now? You don't seem to realize the trouble you're in. Do you know why Vampires are at the top of the monster classes?"

"I don't care bitch! All I know is that…" Midou soars across the room and lands in another pile of rubble.

"I suggest you be nice to the lady if you don't want to end up in a body bag." Tsukune says as he walks back and sits on the couch, rubbing his hand.

Midou gets up from the rubble and straight into a dash at Tsukune.

"You'll pay for that punk!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Wha…" _SMACK!_

Midou once again flies through the air and hits a wall. Moka stands there with her leg still in the air from the kick she just delivered.

"Your opponent is me!"

"Is that so? Well, I have a little present for you!" Midou pulls a lever on the wall. Tsukune and Moka both look up as they hear a hissing sound and water begins to fall from the ceiling.

Moka ducks and closes her eyes in preparation for the pain to start. But it doesn't happen. Not a single drop lands on her even though she hears it all around her hitting the floor. She opens her eyes to find Tsukune covering her with his body and wings, shielding her from the water. A blush comes to her face at his close proximity.

"Pitiful isn't it. You can't win so you cheat." Anger can be felt from his body.

"Hey, all is fair in war." Midou tries to act tough but he hasn't seen Tsukune's third form and he is trying not to shake in fear.

'Damn, when did he get over there and what the hell is he?'

"I can't hold it against you for using a weakness to exploit an enemy, but I can for using one that causes so much pain for someone I care about!" An immense wave youki erupts from him, knocking down everyone in the room except Moka.

'He has incredible control over his youki. I barely feel any of it, but they are getting thrashed around by it.'

The water suddenly stops in mid air then it begins to circulate. Moka catches a look at his eyes. They are glowing rather brightly. Tsukune is frozen in concentration.

"I stopped the water from hitting the ground, but I can't keep it that way for very long. I need you to get outside or at least find a way to permanently shut off the water. I can't cover you when they recover and start to hit me."

Not really wanting to leave the fun to him but she realizes that he is right. Once the punches start flying again, Tsukune won't be able to cover her. And she really, really doesn't want to get wet, not again if she can help it.

She bolts to the door and stands just outside it and turns to watch.

Rage nearly consumes Tsukune. "Who has more arrogance? A Vampire who can back up claims of being one of the strongest monsters or a couple of societies bottom scrapers looking up and wishing they could be somewhere else and has to result to dirt tactics instead of trying to break the assumptions and rise above your class. You prove that the Outcast Ayashi should stay that way!"

"You want to know how it feels when a Vampire gets wet? Here, let me show you." He snaps his claws.

Electricity dances everywhere. All the Outcast Ayashi are screaming as they are being electrocuted and being soaked doesn't help matters.

"What's the matter? I thought you liked it when people get shocked. Don't care for it? Remember that next time you try to throw water on a Vampire!" He lets up on the electricity.

She is amazed that just the thought of her getting hurt makes him this furious. She would hate to see if something actually threatened her life.

She then sees Tsukune gather all the water in one big floating pool and without warning it bursts into steam, filling the room with super hot air. Midou and the other Outcast Ayashi are covered in flash burns in addition to the electric burns that like hell, but heal quickly.

Tsukune disappears. Moka feels him moving about because of the youki that he gives off.

'But he didn't give off this much when we fought. He had just released a lot of it to be able to use magic. How is he able to retain his youki and use magic at the same time?'

"Over here."

Midou turns around only to be met with a fist. He careens out of control and through a wall. The building has had enough and it starts coming down with earnest.

"My rosary!" Moka cries and she tries to enter, but a mass of wind stops her.

"Don't come inside! Keep Midou busy. I'll find it since I am still in here!" She growls, but follows his instructions. She stretches out her senses and finds Midou a few hundred feet away. She walks in his direction when she hears the building finish collapsing, but she continues on. When she spots him she gives a chuckle.

"Now isn't this fitting?"

Midou arm is twisted at a weird angle and his legs are straddling a tree. From the impact crater on the tree and the trail on the ground, she can only conclude the obvious. She walks over to him and searches him. She finds nothing of value and she turns away when he gives a groan and stirs. She walks back over to the now awake Midou.

"You… what are you doing here?"

"Making sure that you… KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

She kicks him on the top of the head and forces his legs again up against the tree. He immediately looses consciousness again.

"That was a little harsh." She whips around to see Tsukune with a torn shirt come into view, rosary in hand, not a trace of his earlier form in sight.

"I found it."

She snatches it from his hand.

"Before I go. I want to thank you. If you hadn't covered me, I might now even be able to stand right now. So thanks." She looks away, embarrassed about need help. She steals a glance and finds him rubbing the back of his head.

"I only did what was necessary, but you're welcome."

"One last thing, how were you able to use magic and youki at the same time?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe I needed to get mad enough that I realized I could. Some of the ones before me could, but not at my age. It was centuries before they managed it, and it was minor magic at that. Hey, are you hungry? You didn't really get a chance to eat this morning."

She nods and seconds later she is enjoying her favorite meal. She backs away a few minutes later.

Tsukune looks down to see the gash in his shirt.

"Damn. I need a change of clothes and from the looks of it so do you Moka-san."

"Thanks for noticing. God know I need a boy to tell me when to change my clothes. Next you're going to tell me to wear a tight spaghetti strap without a bra and a mini-skirt right?"

A slight nose bleed as he imagines what she would look like in that outfit before he could stop himself. He shakes the image out of his mind but not before Moka noticed. Afraid of a kick, he backs away from her.

She gives him a look. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

She just turns around and walks off towards the girl's dorm.

"Wait for me Moka-san!"

"What, now you want to watch me change? God, your such a male."

She leaves behind a bewildered Tsukune at the last part. Normally she hits him for thoughts like that.

**

* * *

**

He is in the middle of his thoughts back in school a few days later when he is called to the headmaster's office.

Upon entering, he is greeted and motioned to sit down.

"What can I do for you headmaster?"

The glowing eyes light up. "Oh, I'm sure I can think of something. Tell me. Have you heard of the group here on this paper?"

Tsukune thinks for a second. "No I haven't. Is that some kinds a well-fare group?"

'Why do I not have a good feeling about this?'

The Chairman scoffs. "Hardly. They are a group bent on revealing to humans that monsters exist. They wish to reignite the wars of old. I don't have to tell you that would mean."

"It means that the monsters will be put on the defensive. Some species will be completely wiped out. While the number of human casualties would be in the millions we would eventually lose due to their technology and adaptiveness. Numbers also help."

"Correct. Now you asked what you can do." Tsukune's stomach drops.

"I want to infiltrate this group. They are plotting to disrupt the festival this year and I want you to make the festival a success. That is your task. If you are attacked, I give you permission to deal with your assailants in whatever way you see fit. They are also the group behind the kidnapping of Miss Akashiya.

"Oh, and don't tell your friends, especially your vampire friend. Paradise took a beating and I don't want the same to happen in this realm."

"Why does it not surprise me that you were watching that? Anyways, do you have any information on them besides their agenda?"

"Not at this time. I will keep you informed as they come along. You should get going. Your classes will start soon."

Tsukune gets up, bows briefly, and then exits. He arrives at his class late only to be ambushed as he walks in.

"Tsukune! Congratulations!" Kurumu says as she suffocates him.

"Ca…bre… Kurm…"

"What Tsukune?" She asks.

"He said let go!" Moka pushes her off Tsukune.

He stares at her, not used to Outer Moka being so physical.

She smiles radiantly at him. "I think the Nekonome-sensei has something she needs to tell you."

He looks towards the front of the class and finds the ENTIRE class looking at the commotion in the back. His face goes beat red from embarrassment.

"Now that the dramatics are over, Tsukune-san, would you come to the front of the class?" Miss Nekonome asks politely. He looks over to Moka and his other friends for support. Moka gives him the go ahead look.

He shuffles to the front of the class totally aware of the forty or so eyes trained on him and not all are welcoming. He rubs the back of his head nervously.

"Class, meet your new Class Representative!"

He whirls around with wide eyes at Miss Nekonome.

"You can't be serious?" he says disbelievingly.

"Oh, we are quite serious. As Class Rep, you will go to and help organize the festival with the other classes. You will vie for the best spots, the best booths, and the best food."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Not that he really minded as it helped with his mission, but he doesn't like being volunteered behind his back.

"Great men do not seek power. They have power thrust upon them." *

He sighs and gives in. No point in arguing. The class had to vote on the issue so it's not like the Chairman rigged it.

The rest of the day passes quickly enough. He says goodbye and leaves to go to the first meeting while everyone else meets in the Newspaper room.

"It is going to be tougher on us now that Tsukune isn't going to be able to come here all that often anymore," Moka says sadly. She really likes the time they spend together.

"He didn't have to be elected. I would do a much better job!" Kurumu says with despondently, clearly not happy that Tsukune beat her in popularity.

"Oh you wouldn't have won in the first place. The Headmaster saw to that." A voice issues from the door.

"Ruby-san!" Yukari shouts and rushes into the older witches hug.

"I'm happy to see you too Yukari."

"What did you mean by that?" Moka asks guardedly.

"That means that Tsukune isn't there by accident. The Chairman rigged the poll by using a dimensional rift to transport and swap out most of the votes for ones for Tsukune-san. There is a new threat to the school. It is called Anti-thesis."

* * *

End Chapter 5

Don't forget to review! Need to know how I did on the action scenes.

* a quote from Star Trek Deep Space Nine, episode 722. I do not take credit this quote


	6. Chapter 6: Monogoto Katsu

**Chapter 6: ****Monogoto ****Katsu **(Things that Explode)**  
**

"What? Why would the headmaster knowingly put Tsukune in danger and why are you here?" Moka asks hotly, not liking that a friend had kept things from her.

"Well, I am now the Chairman's new assistant. It is a really long story, but he got me this new wand and I wanted to repay him. As for Tsukune-san, the Chairman is trying to lure out Anti-Thesis and Tsukune-san is the bait. We believe that they have a spy in the Planning Committee. Their goal is to bring down the festival this year. It is Tsukune's job to stop them."

"Why are you telling us this now? You think that we will stand by while he is in danger?" Kurumu speaks up.

"That's right ~desu~! I can't have a threesome with him and Moka if he dies! Owie. What was that for ~desu~?" She rubs her head where Kurumu hit her over the head.

"Little kids shouldn't say perverted things like that. And it's not like that will ever happen since Tsukune is going to be with me!"

"Fat chance you milk cow! How could he see anything in a brainless animal that's only good for milking and grazing like you?"

"Oh and what would he see in your washboard of a chest?" Kurumu walks up behind her and squeezes her tiny chest.

"I happen to famous for my flatchestedness ~desu~! You know the bigger they are the faster they start to sag! Not like Moka's! Hers are just perfect! Tsukune would be happy with these ~desu~!" Moka cries out as Yukari gropes her from fervently.

"Stop it Yukari!" Moka escapes from her grasp. "We need to focus on what Ruby is saying not groping each other."

Ruby the whole time is laughing to herself at the spectacle. She always wanted to watch a real life soap opera. Although she feels sad that she never got the chance to be a part of one herself as her parents had died when she was younger and then trained alone with her Master.

"Oh come off it Moka. You know that you would love to have Tsukune do that to you!" Kurumu pushes.

"You know what my other self would do to both of us? I wouldn't hear the end of it for more than a century and not to mention what planet Tsukune would be on after she got done with him." She slaps her hands over her mouth after she realizes what had come out of her mouth with an "eep!" blushing furiously.

"So you don't deny it, just that you can't." Kurumu points out. Suddenly her head jerks to the side and an ice kunai imbeds itself in her head. She falls limply to the ground.

"Calm down you oversized cow." They all jump as Mizore's head just sticks above the window seal. "Moka is right. We need to focus on Tsukune. I lost track of him and I came here to see if he was here."

"Great, the stalker is here. Never mind how he managed to get out of your prying eyes, how are you outside the window? We are on the second story." Kurumu says heatedly as she jerks the kunai out of her head and tosses it aside.

She smiles, lollypop rolling around in her mouth. "My secret."

Without another word, she drops from the window and the others rush over to see how she gets down, but she was already on the ground and whatever she had used is gone.

"Damn she is creepy. If I were Tsukune, I'd have a restraining order on her."

"If you wanted to know where he is, you should have just asked." Ruby says casually.

They all round on her.

"You knew where he is and didn't bother to tell us?" they all practically shout at her.

"Yes because I knew you would try to go with him and by now he should be at the old dorms in the first meeting. You can go wait for him, but wouldn't suggest it. He needs time to be able to find out who the mole is."

"You mean have enough time to for the mole to find Tsukune and attack him, right?" Moka challenges.

"Either one works for the Chairman. He gave Tsukune-san permission to deal with being attacked anyway he sees fit."

"You say that like Tsukune doesn't know that he is being targeted or being used as bait at all." Moka is starting to get angry.

"He may have left out that little detail or not, I don't know, I wasn't there. Either way the result will still be the same. Those guys in Anti-Thesis are no match for an S-Class monster like Tsukune. If he doesn't know, it is just one less thing to worry about for him."

"That may be true, but that also means that Tsukune could be unaware to a danger to himself and the people around him." Moka calmly walks to the door and turns around.

"Are you guys coming to make sure that he is ok?" she asks the other girls besides Ruby.

"Hell yes!" Kurumu gets up immediately and joins Moka.

"It was good to see you Ruby-san! I'm glad we get to see each other more now ~desu~!" Yukari gives the older witch a quick hug before joining Moka and Kurumu at the door and all three leave to find Tsukune.

"I want to join them and spend some time with Tsukune-san, but I have a job to do. Besides, relations with students are prohibited, even if I am just an assistant." Ruby looks down at the ground sadly.

**

* * *

**

The four girls (Mizore was following them in the bushes) walk down a worn path towards the old dorms, now used for all kinds of meetings. As they walk they find Tsukune with no shirt and a person slung over his shoulder. They all rush over to him.

"Tsukune what happened?" Moka asks. Concern all over her voice.

"Oh this guy? Turns out he was the mole for Anti-Thesis. He didn't waste time coming after me. Tore a brand new shirt in the process too. My parents are going to kill me with all the shirts I have torn this year." He gives an exasperated sigh.

"Did you know that he was in Anti-Thesis?" Kurumu asks him, her eyes on his broad chest. All the girls but Moka had their eyes on his chest. He is beginning to feel like a piece of meat.

"Not until he attacked me. I didn't even know that Anti-Thesis had a mole on the commission until Hokuto-san said there was. It was the first thing out of him mouth."

"Who are you talking about?" Yukari asks. The name sounds familiar, but she can't place it.

"The Committee President, Hokuto Kaneshiro, a third year. He is… wait. How do you know about Anti-Thesis? The Chairman told me not to tell you guys and how did you know that I was here. I just dropped you off and left." Tsukune gets suspicious.

Moka sees his body tense. His eyes narrow at each of them, scrutinizing them, taking their appearance, smell, and the youki they give off. She reaches out and grabs his arm gently.

"Ruby told us. She is working for the Chairman and told us about Anti-Thesis and about the Chairman rigging the poll to get you to be the Class Rep." His eyes bug out at this information. "She also said that he didn't tell you that you were the bait to lure them out." Moka explains. She sees him relax as the information sinks in.

"Can we go back? I need to drop him off and get a new shirt if I have one," he says tiredly.

They find their way back to the Chairman's office, drop off the unconscious Ayashi, and Tsukune bides them all a good night and crashes immediately in his bed. Over the next several months, his time with the girls is severely limited. Having been excused from Club activities he helps out the Festival Planning Committee. He is now ever leery of everyone on the Committee, but he gets along with them all well enough.

The day before the Festival arrives and Tsukune and Hokuto are walking around, watching the school get decorated. Tsukune is amazed. He has never seen so much cooperation between monsters and classes before. The school has a different air about it. Instead of one of competition and testosterone it is one of piece and tolerance. This is the school air that Tsukune likes. No fights. No egotism. No violence.

"Man I wish that it would be like this all the time." He thinks to himself out loud.

"Like what?" Hokuto asks him, turning slightly to Tsukune behind him.

"Look at everybody. No fighting, to threats, no bullying. Just people getting along. Things would be a breeze if the rest of the school year was like this." Tsukune has a look of peace.

"We made a promise that there would be no violence in the next days and we are trying our hardest to keep it that way." He turns a gives a thumbs up to Tsukune who returns it.

"You know, there isn't a lot to do now. You should go to your club room."

Tsukune perks up considerably. "Really?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"Thanks again!" Tsukune shouts as he moves past Hokuto.

"Just you wait. Things will end to way I want them to no matter who the Chairman sends."

**

* * *

**

Tsukune opens the door to the Newspaper Clubroom only to find everyone around the pinkette who is shaking.

"Moka-san! What happened?" He rushes across the room to her. He pulls a desk right up against hers and sits on it.

She looks at him with her emerald gems and takes a deep breath.

"You aren't going to like it, but I know who is trying to bring down the Festival from inside the Committee."

He looks at her with his silver eyes, clearly confused. "I thought we already got the mole."

She shakes her head. "That's what we thought to. A few months ago before you were…"drafted" to the Committee, Kurumu and I were attacked by a man who called himself Kyria. I just saw him and…" she stops and looks at him. Tsukune nods to continue. "I saw him and…Hokuto talking outside the old Dorms on my way to see you. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but the fact that they know each other demands our attention. Then I ran back here." Whether she is shaking from fear or something else, he can't tell.

At first he doesn't react. He stared blankly at her. Without warning he breaks out laughing. Everyone has a very surprised look on their faces, but none more than Moka. After the shock fades, a defiant look comes across her face.

"I'm being serious!"

He shakes his head and slowly stops laughing. He looks right into her eyes.

"It's not that. I had to see the looks on you faces if I did that and let me say, it was worth it!" He chuckles as he remembers her expression. He slips off the desk and to the side and avoids a hit that breaks a desk that he was sitting on. He gives an amused look at the flustered and rarely violent Vampire.

"That's not funny!" She stands up defensively; a little shocked at her outburst.

He smiles at her. "Thanks for the information Moka-san. And look what the effect of my laughing did. You stopped shaking and are feeling better, right? That and you stood up for yourself. I hear that laughter is contagious."

She freezes. 'I guess I do feel a little better and I'm not shaking anymore. But why does he have to so mean about it? He could have held me and told me it was going to be ok… wait, when did I want that?'

Tsukune watches as she gets a massive blush from out of nowhere. He chuckles again as he can only guess where her thoughts are going.

"What are you laughing at this time?" she asks crossing her arms.

"At your blush. I can only imagine where your thoughts are going and before you ask, no I didn't. I haven't since Inner Moka is so against it."

Moka nods her head in understanding, but her cheeks reach an all time record in redness.

"But really, thanks for the information. I better tell the Chairman about this, although he probably knows it already and has decided to conveniently leave it out. See you guys later. After talking with the Chairman, I'm going to go to the old Dorms and make sure everybody it ok. I don't think it is a good idea for anybody to be going anywhere by themselves."

Everybody in the room nods their heads in agreement.

"Want to go with me, Moka-san?"

"Ok, Tsukune." She answers immediately.

They leave to inform the chairman. Moka walks beside Tsukune and weaves her arm with his and lays her head on his shoulder. He gives her a quizzical looks, but decides to leave it alone. They walk down the halls when they run into Ruby.

"Ah Ruby-san! How are you?" He asks.

"Tsukune-san! It's been a while. I'm now the Chairman's assistant."

"That's great. I heard from Moka-san that you were here."

Ruby looks over to Moka, how still has her arm linked with his. She is sure that both Tsukune and Moka heard the pang her heart made when she saw them with arms linked.

"Anyway Ruby-san, we need to see the Chairman. We found out who is leading Antmmmmmmmmh!"

Tsukune's last words are muffled as Ruby put her hand over his mouth.

"Not here. Follow me."

She spins around quickly and leads them off at a good pace to the headmaster's office. She nocks twice and goes into the room alone. Tsukune untangles himself from Moka's arm, despite a slight whine from her. After a few muffled words through the door, Ruby opens the door and ushers in the two.

"Ah, Tsukune-kun and Ms. Akashiya! How lovely it is to see you again."

"Can you not sound so creepy? You sound like a pedophile." Tsukune shoots at him. Moka stares at him with wide eyes. This is a Dark Lord! He should be more respectful. More than that, he can do things worse than kill someone.

She is about to scold him when the headmaster roars in laughter making him look even creeper with his glowing eyes and mouth. Moka takes an involuntary step back, surprised at the response

"That was good Tsukune-kun, you learned the game well."

"Yeah well, I did get a warning from Akasha-chan about your type of humor and how dry it is."

Moka's heart skips a beat when she hears Tsukune mention her mother so affectionately.

"Tsukune, how well do you…"

She finds a finger against her lips, silencing her.

"Now's not the time for that. We'll talk about that later, ok?" He smiles at her.

She nods her head and they turn their attention back to the creepy, white robed man.

"Ms. Akashiya has discovered the identity of the true mole inside the Festival Planning Committee." The use of her last name isn't lost on him.

"Have you really now, Ms. Akashiya? This is most interesting." He gives her a very, very creepy smile. A shiver runs down her spine and doesn't go unnoticed by Tsukune.

"Now I know why you don't have any kids. You scare all the females who are interested in you away."

The Chairman raises an eyebrow at him.

"I get the hint. Please continue Ms. Akashiya."

She fidgets nervously. "Well, I was walking down the path to the old Dorms to see Tsukune home after a meeting. I decided to take a shortcut through the trees. When I got close to the dorms I saw Kyria, the man who attack Kurumu and I a few months ago right after the whole thing with Midou, talking with Hokuto, the Committee president."

She stops there and waits for the Chairman to respond to her tale. He sits there, still as a rock. He suddenly leans back and takes in a deep breath.

"I have suspected Hokuto for a while now, but this is the first but of real evidence. I will arrest him tonight. Meet me in my private mansion, both of you in one hour. I don't trust what he has planned, but it cannot be good, so I would like two S-Class monsters there to back up my own personal bodyguards. I assume you don't have a problem with this?"

Tsukune sighs. "You just keep adding on to the favors you owe me and the things I have to leave out when I see Akashiya-chan in the summer."

The Chairman smiles his most creepy smile. A chill runs down Tsukune's spine.

"Stop that! I'm beginning to think that you're not only a pedophile but a homosexual as well!"

"Tsukune mind your manners!" Moka and Ruby say at the same time.

"It's not my fault I don't like his stare or smile! Even Akashiya-chan gets a shiver up her spine."

"Ah, what a man you will be when you grow up Tsukune-kun. But all things aside, will you help?"

Tsukune nods his head.

"I was going to anyways, even if you didn't ask me. I was going to capture him myself, but since you have taken care of that, I don't have to. I trusted him and he betrayed that trust." A dangerous look in his eyes scares Moka. She has never seen him look so determined to punish someone.

"Miss Akashiya?"

After a quick conversation with her Inner self, Moka agrees to help out.

"Excellent! I give you permission to remove your seal in 30 minutes to warm up just in case there is a fight. I will see you in 1 hour."

The dismissal was obvious. With a quick bow from both of them, Tsukune and Moka exit his office.

"We should probably get some dinner before we go and stretch, but the cafeteria is closed right now."

Moka stops walking and Tsukune turns to look at her. When their eyes meet Tsukune sees a familiar look in them.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He cranes his neck to the side, exposing it for her.

With a small thank you, she steps on her the tip of her toes and sinks her fangs in. A few students look at the two of them with hatred, or more exact, Tsukune. They always see him being followed around by the hottest girls in school even though there is nothing spectacular about his appearance. Sure there were rumors about him being a really strong monster, but he hasn't shown any hint of being a monster besides his attitude. Rumors only go so far without proof.

Moka finishes up and let's go of Tsukune. Only then does she notice the glares he is getting from ALL the other students. Guys because they were jealous because of what she did to him and the girls because the let her do that to him.

"What's with everyone staring at us?"

"Oh, they do that whenever you or Kurumu does something that shows affection. Don't worry about it. They haven't done anything yet and I don't think they ever will."

Moka looks down to the ground.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any inconvenience."

"Hey," she feels him gently pull her chin up to look into her eyes. "You never cause me any inconvenience. Let them waste their time and energy glaring and thinking of ways to kill me. All that matters is us. All they are is an interruption. Don't let it bother you."

She finds her heart in her throat. She can't say anything, she can't even breathe. _You never cause me any inconvenience, all that matter is us_. Those words repeated over and over in her head.

She numbly nods her head at him and he leads her away.

**

* * *

**

45 minutes later, Tsukune and Inner Moka are outside the Chairman's private mansion stretching. Moka had gone back to her dorm and changed into her training cloths. It consists of a form fitting shirt, a hair tie, which she has wrapped up in a tight bun, and pants that fit tightly at her hips and ankles, but loose everywhere else. Every now and then he would steal a glance at her perfect body.

"Stop looking at me. It's kinda creepy." She says without turning around.

"Sorry, but you know what they say about temptation," He says with a grin.

"Am I that tempting that you would brave broken bones?" She turns her head to glare at him.

"You know the answer to that."

She turns back and continues to stretch. "Did you mean what you said earlier?" She asks.

"When Outer Moka finished feeding? Yeah I do." He decides to use the present term to show that he is serious.

"I'm glad. You made Omote very happy when you said that. You made me happy because you made Omote happy." She smiles at him.

"You know, you should smile more. I like you smiling more than scowling."

"Well, that would be easier if I were let out for more than fighting." She half growls at him.

"Do my hears hear a request? Do you want to be around me that much, Moka-CHAN?" he puts emphasis on the honorific.

Her eyes flash at the use of an honorific that is generally used for people who are more than friends.

"You presume to know me that well? You assume too much."

"Maybe, but I was just testing how you felt for me to call you that. We should get going."

"Alright." She takes the lead and they walk into the mansion.

They step into a huge foyer with a hanging chandelier and a marble staircase that has starts together in the middle and then splits. Right in the center of the spilt stands the Chairman, wearing pearly white robes as usual.

"Ah, I'm glad the two of you could join us. Did you have a nice conversation? You should be careful Tsukune-kun."

Tsukune crosses his arms and glares up at the headmaster. "Yeah, I know. But I would appreciate if you wouldn't eves drop on my conversations."

"What does he mean be careful?" Moka eyes him suspiciously.

"I cannot tell you. You'll find out when you see your mom over the summer." He doesn't meet her glare.

She decides to drop the issue for another conversation. One more in a private location away from prying ears.

"Fine. Where is Hokuto?"

"I'm right here. You have really stooped low if you have a Vampire here to kill me. Can't bring yourself to do it?" He challenges the headmaster. Hokuto is in handcuffs and is flanked by 5 people in dark blue, floor length robes. One takes off their hoods and Tsukune's jaw drops.

"Kuyo? What the hell are you doing here?"

He sneers at Tsukune. "Can't you tell? I am captain of the Chairman's personal bodyguard."

"Whatever. As long as you don't try to start anything with my friends again, I have no grudge."

The 5 bodyguards bring Hokuto to the center of the room, and then they back away from him. The Chairman brings out a golden Rosary from his sleeve and raises it. A flash of youki and a barrier forms around Hokuto.

"So that is the Rosary of Judgment? I heard you specialized in barriers, but it is actually your Rosary. Interesting."

Faster than Tsukune can almost keep up with, a shadow flashes past Tsukune and stops in front of the Chairman.

"Kyria!" Moka shouts.

Kyria steps away from the Chairman and they all see a red stain forming over the Chairman's white robes right over his heart.

"Mikogami!" Tsukune is next to the Chairman's side and lowers him to the floor. "Get some help!" he shouts to his guard.

"Don't let him win, Tsukune-kun. He is after the barrier that separates the Academy from the Human world. He can dispel that with the Rosary of Judgment that was used to create the barrier to begin with. He will cause a war with the humans."

Kyria walks up to Hokuto, the barrier being dispelled and holds out the Rosary to him.

"I don't think so!"

Kyria dodges a kick and spins away, the Rosary still in his hand.

"You opponent is me!"

**

* * *

**

Kuyo kneels next to Mikogami's bleeding form.

"Get Mikogami to the hospital. Then contact Hateshiganai Reishitsu, my home city, and have them send help. Wait for them at the entrance of the school then bring them here! I have to stop Hokuto!"

Tsukune turns around and shifts into his second form. Scales burst through his clothing (he forgot to take off his shirt) and he looks back to see Moka on the defensive from both Hokuto and the one Moka had called Kyria.

He rushes behind Kyria and blind sides him with a powerful kick to his back, forcing him forward as Moka kicks him in the jaw. The combo sends Kyria flying up and over Tsukune's head, where he doesn't move.

Hokuto wisely backs off from the two, putting a good amount of space in between them.

Tsukune turns to Moka, who is a little out of breath.

"Are you ok?"

Not wanting to waste her breath, she nods.

Tsukune then turns to confront Hokuto.

"Why are you doing this? Why would you start a war with the humans?"

"Why not? I was never accepted here or in the human world. See, I was once human. My father beat me everyday within an inch of my life. Then he shipped me off to here. I was so glad to finally get away from him, but I found was even worse. I almost died several times within the first week. I had no friends, no family to help me. So why should I care about those who don't care about me?"

Tsukune doesn't know which is more surprising, the fact that he was a human who got sent here, or the fact that he had no friends or parents to help him. He can't even imagine how different his life would be if he didn't have his parents or any of his friends at home or at the Academy.

Tsukune bit his lip. "You shouldn't have had to go through that. Nobody should have to go through that. I was fortunate enough to find friends the very first day. The world isn't perfect, far from it. But not everyone is as cold and cruel as you say they are. What about those who would have extended a hand in friendship? What about those who care more about other's than themselves? Do they deserve to die because you had a rough childhood?

"No matter what pain others have caused you, no matter what you have been through, it doesn't justify mass murder. Nothing can excuse the actions that would bring about the deaths of billions of lives. I cannot simply stand by watch as you plunge our planet into darkness and war. Every single being on this planet has a responsibility to help one another, to protect one another. If you wish to destroy the world, you will have to go through me first."

Tsukune sprouts his wings and assumes his third stage height.

"_I know you don't like this, but I have no choice but to use telekinesis."_ He thinks over to Moka.

"_It's fine as long as you aren't using just to invade my private thoughts."_

"_The Chairman said that the Rosary in Kyria's hand is what he plans on using to dispel the Grand Barrier. We have to stop him."_

"_Ok, double team?"_

At that moment, Kyria twitches and sits up.

"Damn that hurt. Now that Vampire bitch is going to pay." He gets to his feet and transforms his right arm into a giant scythe.

Moka's eyes flash in anger at the term bitch.

"_Never mind. Kyria is mine!"_

"_Ok, but we have to keep them here. I don't know where the control station for the barrier is. Also we can't let Hokuto get that Rosary. Who knows what else it can do."_

As soon as he finishes that thought, Moka sprints into action right at Kyria. He chuckles at the Vampiress and jumps right at the last moment, forcing Moka to shoot underneath him. He spins and doesn't even take a fighting stance as the Vampiress spins around and charges him again. This time he side steps, but Moka wasn't going to tackle him this time. She stops right in front of him and brings the palm of her left hand to his chin tossing him backward like a ragdoll with her incalculable strength.

Meanwhile, Tsukune advances on Hokuto, who is in a deep defensive stance. Behind Hokuto, Tsukune sees Kuyo carry the Chairman out, flanked by the rest of his bodyguards.

"We don't have to do this. We can all walk out of here alive and uninjured."

"Ha, like I'm going to do that. I've come too far to stop now. You are just like the others. You don't understand me. All you try to do is crush the little people below you."

"Apparently you don't understand me at all. I don't walk all over the small and the weak. I make friends with them."

"Just shut up and let's do this."

Tsukune sighs sadly. He hates it when he has to fight like this.

In less than a second, Tsukune crosses 100 feet and punches Hokuto in the stomach. He follows up with a palm to the chest and then spins around for a back fist to the mouth.

Blood leaves Hokuto's mouth and sprays all over the floor. When he looks back to Tsukune, his glasses are broken and barely hanging on, a very crazed look in his eyes. He looks like he is enjoying this.

This time Hokuto takes the offensive. A kick to Tsukune's midsection, then a punch to his face, followed up back a sweep. Tsukune didn't even budge. The scales on Tsukune absorb the hits like it is a toddler hitting an 80 lbs. dog. Tsukune knows that the he is way overmatched for Hokuto, but Hokuto keeps on trying. Every now and then Tsukune will have to block, but for the most part the hits didn't even tickle.

"Is this all you have? Is this the plan for taking down the barrier?"

"No. This is!"

Hokuto jumped and kicked Tsukune right in the face, sending him through several support columns.

'What the hell? I blocked that and it still had enough power to toss me around. He must have been toying with me. I was wondering why he wasn't changing into his true form.'

"Kyria!"

Kyria catches Moka with the back of his scythe and knocks the wind out of her. He tosses the Rosary of Judgment that Moka had been unable to get to Hokuto's outstretched hand.

"Now we end this. Keep them busy. Kill them if you wish."

Hokuto raises the Rosary and starts to charge it with youki. Kyria stands over Moka's doubled over form as she struggles to get to her feet.

"I want to play with your friend now. It was fun, but all good things must come to an end." He raises his arm/scythe and swings it down.

Moka hangs her head, knowing that she, an S-Class Vampire, had been beaten by a Hybrid. Shame at her defeat freezes her. She waits for the inevitable, the sound of flesh being cut, to feel her head roll on the ground. A tear frees itself from her eye.

Her head jerks up when she hears a strangled yell. Her eyes go wide with the sight in front of her.

Kyria's scythe pokes through a wing, Tsukune's wing, his blood dripping slowly on the floor. His hand lifting Kyria up by the throat.

"Do you not have any pride that you would give up before the fight is over? Before you are so tired and beat up that you cannot stand? I though more of you Moka-san."

Anger flashed through her. Who is he to say that to her?

"What do you know!" She stands up quickly.

He turns his head and smiles a toothy grin at her. "That's the Moka-san that I know."

He is words stun her. 'He was just trying to provoke me, to get he to fight more. He is right. I gave up. I'm an idiot.'

She hears a crunch and she sees Kyria's head twisted at a wrong angle. The scythe transforms back into a human arm and Tsukune lowers him to the floor.

Behind them, Hokuto laughs darkly then disappears with a dark void right where he stood.

"Moka!" Before she can react, she finds Tsukune's hand around hers and being pulled faster than she can keep up with. She watches as Tsukune pulls her and himself through the dark mass.

Moka feels like she is being stretched, compressed, and twisted all at the same time. The air in her lungs left her and she struggled to breath, but there no air to breathe. It seemed like time itself stopped. She could see nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing. She feels like she is about to die.

Suddenly she is deposited on the ground, her muscles so weak that all she can do is lie on the floor. She takes in a deep breath as oxygen fills her lungs again. She breathes very heavily for a few seconds. Beside her, Tsukune isn't fairing much better. He is on his hands and knees trying not to throw up.

"What…what was that?" Moka asks after a minute.

"It is a dimensional portal. Hokuto opened it with the Rosary. Sorry about pulling you through. It only stays open for a few seconds so I had to act fast if we want to catch him. Although I didn't know that it is so…unpleasant."

Moka scoffs. Unpleasant is a severe understatement.

"Where are we anyways?" She says as Tsukune, who had recovered first, helps her up. As soon as she can stand on her own two feet, she slugs him in the arm about half her full strength.

It is enough that Tsukune is knocked off balance and barely stays on his feet. A look of indignation comes across his scaly face.

"What the hell was that for?" He says whipping around to face her.

She crosses her arms and turns away from him.

"That was for holding my hand without my permission." She starts to walk off, then stops. "But for the record, I wouldn't mind in the future."

Tsukune is struck dumb by her confession. But before he can say anything to her, he feels a spike of youki to his left a little ways off.

"You feel that?" he asks her seriously.

"Yeah. We need to hurry!" She takes off in the direction of the youki.

"Here, get on." Tsukune says beside her. He is flying and she hops on without hesitation knowing that flying would save both of their youki and time.

Zoom towards the source of the youki. As they near, they see Hokuto with the Rosary raised over his head. He is standing around what looks like a console.

"HOKUTO!" Tsukune shouts.

He glances at the pair rapidly moving toward him. He smirks.

"You too late! The Rosary is charged! Now we will see how the world looks as it is lit on fire with the fires of war!" He slams the Rosary down into a cross shaped slot. Tsukune then passes Hokuto and Moka lashes out at him with a very nasty kick. They land and retrieve the Rosary from the console.

Then the floor begins to shake.

Dust and debris begin to fall from the very high ceiling. Tsukune and Moka have to grab onto the console to keep their balance. After a minute or so, the rocking passes.

But Tsukune's senses start to tingle. He can't identify what it is, or where it is coming from. Slowly it goes from a tingle to torrent. That's when he realizes the reason he can't identify where it is coming from it because it is coming from every direction.

Then he realizes what it is. Magic. He is sensing the magic that should be going to the barrier is saturating the area.

'Shit this isn't good. If this continues to build like this…'

"Moka, we have to reestablish the barrier. Everyone will die if we don't!" She hears something in his voice, a strained tone as well as a sense of urgency.

"Yeah I know. Something about a war between humans and Youkai." She answers sarcastically.

He shakes his head violently. "No. The magic that was keeping the barrier intact is supersaturating the area. If this keeps up the entire area will explode! Everything within a mile will be just a crater and that is looking on the bright side. There is no telling how large the explosion can be!"

Moka listens to what he says and panics a little. "What the hell are we supposed to do? How the hell are we going stop it?" Moka's face is flushed with fury and punches a nearby column, cracking it.

Tsukune shakes his head. "I don't know if it will work, but the only thing that I can think of is to pump as much youki as we can into the console through the Rosary. Hopefully it will repair the conduit that supports the barrier and reestablish the barrier at the same time! But you have to calm down, Moka. Panicking and getting angry at the situation will only get in our way."

She cools down at his words. . "How much time do we have?"

Tsukune thinks for a second. "At the current rate of buildup, I say that we have maybe 10 minutes before the magic is concentrated enough."

Moka nods her head again in understanding. She is about to place the Rosary back on the console when…

"HAHAHA. The explosion was an unforeseen side effect, but the outcome will be the same! I can't have you ruining all my planning now can I?" A deep, demonic voice sound throughout the room.

Both look at a Hokuto, but it isn't the same person. He now stands 20 feet high and the only thing not to grow in size and strength is his head. His right arm takes on a crab-like claw, veins bulge out everywhere. It looks pretty weird for a monstrosity of that size controlled by something the size of a bowling ball. The amount of youki coming off of him is only just behind Vampires. Killing intent floods the room. Tsukune notices a holy lock on the floor behind Hokuto.

Tsukune's silver slits looks right into Hokuto's eyes.

"You know that we cannot let you do this. We will stop you."

"_Moka, I will distract him while you go for his head. It doesn't look like he will go down easy, but we have to finish this quickly. He is big so he shouldn't be fast enough to pose a problem."_

Not happy that she is in this situation, but Moka agrees to his strategy.

With a bust of speed, Tsukune launches himself at Hokuto. He brings his wind magic to his palms. Hokuto swings his massive crab-like arm at him. Tsukune goes airborne at the last second using his wings and doesn't lose any momentum. Using his claws, Tsukune rips into Hokuto's arms and chest. As his claws pierce and tear flesh, he uses the wind to cut further and deeper, exponentially increasing the amount of damage. For several minutes Tsukune uses a combination of fire and wind to burn and slash through flesh all the while dodging the massive arms.

However, as Tsukune jumps back to avoid a colossal arm, the wounds heal up extremely fast. Not one to give up, Tsukune charges again, this time rolling underneath the arm and attacks Hokuto's legs. Slicing though tendons and muscles causes Hokuto to roar in fury. Tsukune is about to move onto the other leg when Hokuto's entire body jerks to the left a good 2 feet. Tsukune barely avoids being crushed when Hokuto falls over and Tsukune sees Moka standing on top of the giant monster, continuously punching Hokuto in the head. His face is purple and bloated. Cuts on his face are numerous and deep.

Tsukune appears behind Moka and gently grabs her wrist.

"That's enough Moka-san. He is unconscious. Anymore and you will kill him." He says just as gently.

She turns her face for him to find a look of pure rage on it. She snarls and pulls her hand out of his grasp. "And why should he live? He was willing to kill all of us and countless other and you want to save _him_?"

Tsukune gives a warm smile. "It isn't about me wanting to save him. I don't want you become a murderer. I don't want you to one day and look back and regret it." His words and smile disarm her. She calms down and nods her head. "That and the fact that we don't have time for you to take you time to kill him. We are on a short on time."

He takes off and returns to the console. Moka appears by his side.

"So what do we do?"

Tsukune puts his right hand down on the Rosary that is still sitting on the console. "Put your hand over mine and put as much youki into it as you can."

Moka does what he says and they both begin to charge the Rosary. Minutes pass and Moka is beginning to run short on youki.

She opens her eye and realizes her hand in his and blushes slightly, but fights it down shortly. Not wanting to lose to Tsukune, she surges her youki again.

"How we doing?" she asks tentatively.

"We are almost there. The flow of magic is almost sealed."

"Good." Moka said before passing out.

"Moka-san!" He switches hands on the Rosary and catches Moka in his right arm. He places her on the floor and puts both hand on the Rosary and pushes as much youki into the system as he can manage. He begins to feel light headed.

'Almost there.' Darkness begins to cloud his vision as he puts his last reserves of youki into the Rosary. As he passes out, he feels the flow of magic cut off completely and the barrier is restored. Darkness claims him as he falls beside the Vampiress.

* * *

End Chapter 6

for the record, the words in () next to the chapter names is the translation for the chapter.

don't forget to review and tell me how I'm doing!


	7. Chapter 7: Konnichiha no Otome

**Chapter 7: Konnichiha no Otome** (Hello my Daughter)

Tsukune wakes to an unfamiliar ceiling. The room he is in is white with no texture and smells of death and a sterilizing agent. It makes him want to throw up. Covering his nose to block out the stench, he sits up and looks around.

He is in a hospital bed and has visitors. Three girls are a sleep in chairs. The one on the left has blue hair and a yellow sweater; the one on the right has light blue hair that looks like it is made of ice. The third girl has dark brown hair and a pointed hat lying on the laps on the other two girls. Tsukune half suppresses a laugh. This is a story for the books.

He hears a moan on the other side of a curtain. He gets up and covers his decency because the hospital gowns give you none. He moves the curtain to the side and he sees green eyes on his silver ones. He smiles and moves over to the side of her bed and sits down.

"Good morning Moka-san. How are you feeling?"

She sends a radiant smile back. Even in a hospital gown and her hair hasn't been washed, she still looks absolutely gorgeous.

"I'm fine Tsukune. How are you?"

He rubs the back of his head. "I feel fine. I normally do. I don't wake up in the hospital much anymore. Although your mom has put me there a few times."

Moka laughs softly. Tsukune turns around to go back to his bed when Moka's hand shoots out and takes his. A slight blush forms on her face. She couldn't see the one on his face.

"I never got the chance to tell you thank you for stopping me from killing Hokuto. Thank you for thinking of me, even if my Ura-chan wanted to rip his head off."

He turns around. He lifts the hand that she is holding on to and kisses the back of it. A deep blush forms on her face.

"No problem, Moka-chan."

The honorific was not lost on her. She hears Inner Moka growl but she ignores her. Tsukune returns to his bed, completely unaware that the back of his gown is open and giving Moka quite a view and making her face turn redder if possible.

**

* * *

**

A few hours later Moka and Tsukune are both released from the hospital. Needless to say that the doctors were astounded at their recovery rate. Moka had a couple of cracked ribs and a broken collar bone and while Tsukune suffered no real injuries they both suffered from exhaustion. In less than a day they were both out and walking around completely fine. A normal Youkai would take a few days at the very least.

Kurumu jumped Tsukune as soon as she saw him awake and Moka had to push her off of Tsukune to keep him from passing out. Yukari got a nose bleed from seeing Moka in a hospital gown, knowing that she isn't wearing anything underneath it. Mizore is her usual stoic self watching the drama unfold right in front of her.

Tsukune met with the reinforcements from his home city and thanked them for their assistance. He learned that the Chairman was recovering with no setbacks. Since the Chairman is out of commission for a few days, Ruby is in charge and asks the soldiers from Hateshiganai Reishitsu to provide security for the Festival. They agree and Tsukune is immensely happy that with them there that nothing will happen.

The festival is in full swing with no one but the teachers aware of what had occurred. Ruby kicked off the Festival in the opening ceremony for the injured Headmaster, though she kept that a secret and just said he is unavailable due to urgent business. Everyone from alumni to freshman to parents are enjoying themselves. No one was paying attention to the added security. They are spaced out in civilian clothing to keep most people from getting nervous.

Tsukune and Moka are currently serving people at the goldfish station. While Moka attracts attention (let's face it, she is much better at it than Tsukune), Tsukune is helping the customers. Moka sees two students who stick out of the crowd. One is a male with black hair and skinny, long rectangular blue eyes. He is wearing a black dress shirt with large golden buttons running the entire length of the shirt with a black floor length jacket that is open in the middle along with black dress pants (I guess he likes black). Next to him with her arm in the crook on his arm is a girl about his height with large assets and very long blonde hair. Her eyes match her hair with very wide and long pupils, so much so that her eyes barely have any white showing. She is wearing a pink yukata with a sash a few shades lighter going around her waist. Moka hears a snippet of conversation between the two.

"Oh Nagasumi, I love festivals. I remember the first one we went to down in Seto. You remember right?"

The black haired boy shrinks and sweat drops. "How could I forget? Your entire family except your mom tried to kill me the entire time but she was disappointed that we didn't have sex. I had a great time, I always enjoy spending time with you, Sun. I'm just glad that your family isn't here. It's just the two of us for once."

"You try anything and I'll eviscerate and feed you to Shark Fujishiro, you sea louse." A third voice says venomously.

The boy is visibly trembling in fear. "Maki! What the hell are you doing here? People can't know about mermaids or else people will die!" Moka's ears perk up to the last word and decides to step in.

"Excuse me, but a lot of us already know about Mermaids."

They both freeze and look over at Moka.

"Excuse me? Who said anything about Mermaids?" asks Nagasumi.

"You did. You were talking to someone about them. It is common knowledge here at the Academy that Mermaids exist. In fact my friend Tsukune and I were almost eaten by the Mermaids on the swim team."

For once Nagasumi is speechless. Sun however gives her an appraising look.

"And you are?" Sun asks skeptically thinking that this could be a trap to get them to leave dry land.

"Oh, excuse my manners. My name is Akashiya Moka. Behind the counter is Aono Tsukune. By the way can I interest you in the goldfish scoop?"

Moka doesn't miss the look that the one called "Sun" flashes.

"Of course! I can't miss out on a GOLDFISH SALVATION MISSION because if I don't it will be a disgrace to all Seto Mermaids!" Sun then charges Tsukune and grabs a scoop and a bag and proceeds to scoop every goldfish in the tank into one bag while Nagasumi sweat drops at Sun's antics. Both Moka and Tsukune are dumbstruck.

Moka then notices a small pink ring on Sun's left hand.

'An engagement ring?'

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice your ring. Are you two engaged?" Moka asks innocently.

Sun turns to look at Moka. A big smile on her face.

"Yes. Nagasumi and I are getting married this summer, although we have been engaged for 3 years."

Nagasumi suddenly gets nervous and drags Sun away muttering something about keeping it a secret since they told all their friends they were cousins. Sun waves to Moka as she is literally dragged by the collar of her yukata.

"Friends of yours?" Tsukune asks behind her.

Moka shakes her head. "What an odd couple. No, I just met them. They apparently don't know about other Monsters about mermaids and I'm pretty sure that boy is just a regular human."

Tsukune is stunned for a second. "A human? Are you sure?"

Moka nods her head. "I smelt him from a mile away. His blood smelled delicious, but you are the only one I drink from because your blood is the best."

"Thanks. I worked long and hard just to make my blood tasty for you. Would you help me pack up? That girl took all the goldfish so there is no point in keeping the station open."

"Sure."

They pack up the stand and give the key back to Ms. Nekonome, who looked so disappointed that there weren't any leftover goldfish.

"Hey Moka-chan, do you want to go to the roof and watch the fireworks?"

Moka becomes ecstatic. She always wanted to spend the Festival with someone and she gets to do it with her Tsukune.

'Wait, when did I start to think of him as _my_ Tsukune?' but she shrugs mentally and walks off with him.

She links with his arm happily, pushing her ample chest into his arm. She hears him chuckle a little at her antics, but she can care less. One of her dreams is being fulfilled and nothing anybody says or does can ruin her mood. Her brain barely registers the fact that Inner Moka is growling at the closeness and the continued use of the honorific. She doesn't mind holding hands, but for her, it is moving a little too fast.

"**I guess I will have to remind him of his place next time I get let out."**

They reach the roof in no time and they sit in the edge of the concrete railing, arms still linked and Moka resting her head on Tsukune's shoulder. Moka couldn't be happier.

"Hey, Moka-chan, do you think we could take your Rosary off?"

Moka looks up at him and can't help but feel a little hurt that Tsukune wants to spend time with her Inner self and not her; even though she knows that they are almost the same person.

Tsukune notices the downcast look on her face. "Don't get me wrong, Moka-chan. I like spending time with you, but I don't think it is fair to Ura-san if she only gets let out to fight. I would like for her to get some memories for herself that don't involve fighting."

Moka is relived that he isn't doing this because he doesn't want to spend time with her, but because he is thinking about her other self and her feelings.

"I understand, Tsukune. Have a good time!" She smiles at him sweetly. She gets on her tip toes and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow ok?" He doesn't even blink at the kiss, like it happens every day.

Moka nods and Tsukune takes the Rosary from its resting place. A few seconds later dark red eyes glower into silver.

"Hey Moka-san. How are you?" He asks unabashed.

He hears a low growl and finds Moka glaring daggers at him.

"What? You asked to be let out more, albeit in more words, and I did that. So why are you glaring at me?" He asks defiantly.

"Oh, I don't know? Something about not having my permission to use a certain honorific to my weaker side."

Tsukune scoffs. "Is that what this is about? Your other self doesn't seem to mind."

"My other self also forgets that we share a body sometimes."

Tsukune lets out a chuckle. This confuses Moka to no end.

"What is so funny now?" She fakes an annoyed tone.

"You try and act tough but you are the one with your head still on my shoulder. If you really cared that much, you would have tried to beat me again. But it's ok. I don't mind being a pillow."

Tsukune's words silence her. She is deep in thought about his last statement. 'Do I really not care all that much? I want to be angry, but I can't bring myself to do it. Why don't I mind?'

She is jarred out of her thought by a certain smell. A delicious smell that wets her mouth just thinking about it. Tsukune notices a change in Moka's rate of breathing and looks to find a very familiar look in her eyes. He sighs a little. What happens next completely flabbergasts her.

He turns and puts and arm around her waist and one under her legs at her knees and _lifts_ her up and places her in his lap. He quickly removes the arm from her legs, lest she get angry, and pulls down the side of his tunic, exposing his neck.

He smiles and says two words. "Dig in." However Moka is still so shocked at his boldness that the words don't register immediately. Tsukune lightly shakes her to bring her out of her stupor. She shakes her head and digs her very large fangs into his neck. As much as her brain wants to be angry at his audacity, her emotions won't respond. Her emotions rebel against her. Instead of being angry to the point of needing to hit something, her heart flutters at his gestures. She is now very much aware that she is sitting in his lap, inches away from his…

She stops her train of thoughts there. A huge blush forms across her entire face. Even Tsukune feels the heat coming off her face but has the wisdom to not say anything. After a few minutes, Moka lets go and licks his neck, sealing the wound, causing him to shudder for a second.

"Mmmm…you taste really good." She says seductively.

"I try."

She rests her head against his chest, subconsciously memorizing his heartbeat and scent. They chat for the next 10 minutes about teenage things when the Festival lights go down and the first firework shoots into the sky.

"Thank you, Tsukune. My other self won't admit it, but this is a dream come true for her, to spend the annual Festival with someone special. I must say that it is nice not having to fight for once."

Tsukune rests his head on hers. "Anything for Moka-hime."

Moka playfully hits his arm at being called a Princess. She doesn't mind being his princess.

**

* * *

**

Moka and Tsukune disembark off the school bus outside of Tokyo.

"You be careful Ms. Don't let them scare you too much."

Pink haired Moka turns around and gives the Bus Driver a confused look, but rather than explain it, he closes the doors and drives off.

"What is it and creep monsters at the Academy?"

Tsukune picks up both their luggage and walks over to her.

"I don't know, but every time I see him he usually tells me something cryptic or just weird. Shall we get going? My parents should be waiting for us around the bend."

Moka nods her head and follows closely behind Tsukune.

**

* * *

**

_Moka wakes up and yawns. She still can't believe that the Academy was almost entirely destroyed, even with the added security. It is 3 days after the disastrous ending to the Festival. _

'_Damn that art teacher. She had to ruin her perfect night with Tsukune because she couldn't get over herself. We would have had no interruptions either since Ruby had carted them (the harem) off to help with other stations. '_

"_**Yeah, and I beat her ass whole sale, again. Hopefully this time she will get the message."**_

'_And she almost forced Tsukune to take his true form with that Mirror. If I hadn't jumped in the way…'_

"_**Tsukune would have to spend the next 100 years locked away in his city. I couldn't imagine having to stay locked in one place for 100 years. I might go stir crazy."**_

'_And if anyone knows what it is like to be locked away for a long time it's you. I'm sorry for being so selfish. I didn't realize you wanted out more often. I would have asked Tsukune to take of the Rosary more often had I known.'_

"_**It's ok. I am fine with this arrangement as long as I do get to be let out. It was fine when I was asleep, but know that I am awake, I get restless."**_

_Just as Outer Moka is about to reply, a note floats under her door and flies up right onto her bed. Moka smiles because only one person could have made the note do that._

_She takes and opens up the letter._

_**Moka-chan,**_

_**I need to talk to you soon. And before you start to wonder what it is  
about, it concerns you mom. Meet me on the cliff in 30 minutes.**_

_**Ands just so you know it's me, say high to Ura-hime for me.**_

_**See you later,**_

_**Tsukune.**_

'_What does he mean by Ura-hime?'_

"_**He called me hime on the roof when I watched the fireworks with him. That is just so we know the letter isn't fake."**_

_With that squared away, Moka takes the fastest bath she has ever taken. Leaving her hair wrapped in a few towels (yes she needs more than one since her hair reaches her knees) and dresses quickly. She applies a very light coating of makeup and perfume. After brushing her teeth, she lets her hair down and brushes it out until it is completely smooth._

_She glances at the clock. 20 minutes. A new personal record. She takes her leave and exits the dorms. While it isn't exactly very early in the morning, there were absolutely nobody walking around. Since there is no school to have classes, the Chairman, who is completely recovered by now, has canceled classes indefinitely until new facilities can be built._

_She makes her way through the thin forest of dead trees to the cliff where they had saved Mizore from the gym teacher. It has become a rather favorite spot for Tsukune lately. She can see why. Even though the water just on the other side of the cliffs makes her nervous, she feels more relaxed there than anywhere else at the Academy._

_She approaches the cliff and senses Tsukune log before she sees him. After a few more minutes of walking, she clears the forest and sees Tsukune dressed in casual clothes with his feet dangling over the edge of the cliff._

"_Good morning Tsukune." She greets him._

"_Good morning Moka-chan. You look nice."_

_The complement makes her blush. She is just wearing a simple short sleeved light blue blouse knee length white skirt._

_Gathering her legs under her, she sits next to Tsukune and looks out over the expanse of water. This spot always calms her, despite the obvious danger. But that is part of what makes it so comforting. _

"_Did you sleep well?" he asks._

_She nods her head. "I still can't believe that the school has to be rebuilt."_

_Tsukune nods his understanding. He looks at her and decides to not beat around the bush and get to the point._

"_Listen, Moka-chan. The reason that I asked you to come and talk with me is because it concerns you coming to my city to meet you mom."_

_He notices Moka is completely still and hanging on his every word. "I'll get straight to the point. You either have to come with me when we leave the school or the Elders and council members won't allow you to come at all."_

_He lets this bit of information sink in before continuing. "I don't think you have a problem with that .It's just the school is letting out 2 months early which screws everything up. If you come with me, there is still a chance that you won't be allowed to stay because of the extended time you would have to spend in my city._

_Moka gives a little gasp at the last part. "But…why would I not be allowed to stay?"_

_Tsukune shakes his head and sighs heavily. "Because you still don't know what species I am and the my city is the "capital" for all others for my kind. Add that to the fact that yours and my species don't always get along, the Council members will question you and then will either deem you worthy or not worthy to stay in the city."_

_Moka's face goes from worried to downcast. Picking up on her change in mood, Tsukune quickly starts again._

"_Look, you have several factors in favor for you. One, and the biggest, being that you're the Daughter of a Dark Lord. And not just a Dark Lord, the leader. Second is me. I hold a lot of persuasive power with both the Elders and the Council members because of my status. Trust me when I say that I promise to do everything in can to make sure you see your mother."_

_At hearing that, Moka's face brightens considerably._

"_There will be restrictions on where you can go and what you can do. You will also probably have to have an escort whenever you do venture out. I'll work on that too._

"_One more thing. I counted on you wanting you come with me, so I sent ahead a letter to my parents the night of the Riot with one of the security members. I just got back a response. They said that it's fine with them if I bring a friend, and they will make arrangements to get an appointment as soon as we get there. They will also meet us at the drop off point. Oh, I didn't tell them about you, just that you are a friend, so don't get embarrassed and 2 don't tell them you're a Vampire."_

_Moka gives him a questioning look. _

"_I can't go into it more unless I reveal what I am. I want to, but I can't. You have to find out on your own or if there is something life threatening and I have to reveal myself. Trust me when I say there can be dire consequences. The council will know you're a Vampire, but my parents won't be attending the meeting, so they will be in the dark and I would like to keep it that way."_

_Moka give a nod of understanding. It was a lot to take in, so she sits and digests all the new information._

"_If you have any questions I'll gladly answer them._

_**

* * *

**_

They turn the corner and finds two people waiting for them.

"Hello honey! How are…Oh my! You didn't tell us your friend was such a looker!" Tsukune's mother rushes over and envelopes Moka in a bone crushing hug. Moka is astounded. His mother doesn't look a day over 30, but from what Tsukune has told her, she is over 300 years old. The same can be said for his father.

"Hell…hello… Mrs. AH! I can't breathe!" Moka barely wheezes out.

"Ka-Chan let her go! She can't breathe!"

Kasumi Aono releases Moka immediately. She looks Moka over, appraising her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear. I just got a little excited that's all. You're the first girl that little Tsukki has brought home. Wow, just look at you! I bet you are the most popular girl in the school, and my Tsukki is bringing her home!" She excitedly squeals.

"Tsukki?" Moka raises an eyebrow and looks at Tsukune.

"Ka-Chan! Stop it!" Tsukune crosses his arms and turns away from her.

"So where are your other friends?" she asks semi-innocently.

"Ka-Chan, you know that I couldn't bring them! The Elders and Council wouldn't hear of it. Not like that made stopped them from trying. They tried to sneak on the bus, hide in my luggage, hide in Moka's luggage, under the bus. We had to stop twice because we had stowaways." He ticks the number of hiding places they had found members of the Newspaper Club in off his fingers.

"That's enough dear. I think you have embarrassed him enough in front of his friend for now. Let's go, we have a little ways to walk." Tsukune's father finally steps in. He places a hand on Kasumi's shoulder and directs her away, signaling for Moka and Tsukune, whose face is quite red from embarrassment, to follow.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I'm Kasumi Aono and this is my husband Kiyoshi Aono (KI-o-she)." Kasumi had turned to look at Moka, introducing herself and her husband.

"It's very nice to meet you. My name is Akashiya Moka." Moka gives a short bow.

Kasumi and Kiyoshi lead off, Kasumi's head resting on his shoulder, while Moka and Tsukune follow behind, but not too close.

'I envy Tsukune. His parents look so happy together.'

"**That they do. I hope we get to be that happy someday."**

'I'm sure we will. I just hope it's with Tsukune.'

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"hmmm?"

Tsukune chuckles at Moka not paying attention.

"I was just wondering what you were thinking about."

"Oh…I was just thinking… about how much I envy you." She says with complete honesty. She hates liars so she promised herself a long time ago to do everything to not lie, even if it means she has to be overly honest.

Tsukune gives her a questioning look. Even though he knows what she probably means, he senses that she wants to get it off her chest.

"You have and grew up with both your parents. And look. They still love each other and are obviously very happy with each other. From here, it looks like you had a very good childhood, something that I wish that I had."

Her voice becomes a little depressed. Not wanting her first day to be a bad one, he shakes his head and looks at her seriously.

"Moka-san, you don't need to get all depressed about your childhood. It is just one part of your very, very long life. I know that you were treated badly by humans because your mother left and you went to the human world, but you turned out ok. You may have a dislike for humans now, but so do most Youkai.

"And yeah, from your perspective, I look like I had the perfect childhood. But in reality it was nowhere near that. So before you get all depressed, just know that I didn't have a rosy childhood free of troubles either. So instead of getting depressed about it, just promise yourself that your kids will have a mother when they grow up."

Moka thinks for a second. He is right. That's in the past and she can't stay looking at the past. She has a future and it needs to have both her eyes on it.

"Thanks Tsukune!" her pink hair flowing out behind her from the wind.

Moka's gem colored eyes sweeps the country side, really taking in the scenery for the first time. Miles of tall grass wave softly in the wind, blue skies with white fluffy clouds, trees sparsely populating the enormous field. And last but not least, the mountain, or so she thinks it's a mountain. She can see why Tsukune loves it here.

"Tsukune, what mountain are we headed for?" They are a few miles away from the base of the mountain.

Tsukune gives a soft laugh. "Oh, that's no ordinary mountain. That Moka-san, is Mount Fuji-san, a volcano. The city entrance is inside the forest of Aokigahara.

"My people put a barrier over the entire forest, although it is too strong for most human minds to bear. They become severely depressed and suicidal. Over the years, people hear of the forest and now it is the second most popular place to commit suicide after the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco. It does keep most people away, but the cleanup of all the bodies is very troublesome. We always have people patrolling to find people and turn them away."

She notices his phrasing. _My people_. He still doesn't give any hint as to who is people are. She doesn't know if he doesn't trust her or if he isn't allowed to. However, she trusts him, so there must be a reason behind it, so she ignores that for now.

"Why would anybody want to commit suicide? I realize that their lives are short, but I would want to spend those short 80 years to the fullest with someone I love." She doesn't give any indication of where her thoughts were a second ago.

"I agree. People who commit suicide are just taking the easy way out. Living your life and correcting your mistakes, that is hard to do. There is almost no justifiable reason to me to commit suicide."

Their conversation drops off and they walk in silence as they get closer to the inactive volcano.

"Hey Ka-Chan. What time is the meeting?"

She checks her watch. "The meeting is scheduled for noon. Its 11 right now, so there is no time to stop by the house, but you and Moka are dressed appropriately so you won't need to change. Ah, our ride is here."

A black limousine pulls up next to the four. The driver gets out and bows to the group before opening the door and grabbing the luggage from Tsukune. They climb into the back of the limousine. Moka finds herself sitting next to Tsukune looking across to his parents, not that she expected any differently. They wait for a few seconds for the driver to stow the bags in the trunk. The stretched car begins to move.

The windows are so darkly tinted that you can't see out of them. Moka had no idea how fast or what direction they are going. She assumes that it is to keep the entrance to the city a secret.

"So Akashiya-san, why are you here? Are you interesting in Tsukune or is there another reason to visit our humble abode?" the elder woman asks.

"Mom, it isn't humble if you say it is." He used the English version of mom when he is annoyed at her.

"Whatever, the question still stands," she states, not trying to be rude.

"Oh, I'm here to watch Tsukune's Assessment. I always wanted to meet Akasha-sama and Tsukune offered to let me meet her. He sounds very fond of her." Moka goes with the cover story they had created.

"She is like a second mother to him. They spent so much time over the years. Did you know that she trained him personally?"

"Yes, he mentioned that once or twice." She is trying to keep her face neutral, but failing at it.

Tsukune's mother is about to ask if she is ok when Tsukune changes the subject at seeing Moka's face.

"Mom shouldn't we talk about how the meeting is going to happen?".

"Yes we should go over that. Akashiya-san, did Tsukune tell you how we are governed?"

"Please call me Moka. And no, he didn't."

"Alright, Moka-san. He was correct in not telling you. We like to keep things to ourselves, but you need this information.

"Our governing body is made up of two parts. There is a Council and the Elders. Each city has its own Council that rule the city and the Elders rule over all the councils. Since this city is the capital, the Elders reside here. The Elders are made up of the 7 oldest of our species, which is quite old.

"The Council from each city is made up of families from the city. There are 9 ruling families that are elected to the Council and run the city. Each city has a representative in the Elder's court. Now you will be talking to the council, but the Elders will also be attending the meeting.

"Keep your answers short and to the point. Talk only when talked to and don't talk back. Tsukune will mostly handle things but you must be able to hold your own. When you enter, bow to the Elder members first then the Council. Don't raise your head after you bow to the Council until they say to. Make sure that it is a very deep bow."

Moka takes all this information is and commits it to memory. Before any of them can bring up a new topic, the elongated car pulls to a slow stop. The drive gets out and quickly opens the door and allows them out.

Tsukune's parents exit the vehicle, followed by Tsukune, then Moka.

"Well Moka-san, welcome to Hateshiganai Reishitsu!"

Before Moka is a colossal cave. The group is standing on a plateau overlooking the city. Buildings carved right out of the side of the cave protrude everywhere. Even the buildings in the middle were carved out of where the walls once were. The ceiling of the cave is extremely high. The only source of light is a giant column of red energy in the very center of the city, but somehow it is giving off white light, like the sun.

"It's beautiful." Moka is awestruck. Nothing can every compare to the sight before her.

"The name means fathomless beauty and it is built right inside the mountain. Every building is carved out of the walls. But this is only the front of the city. It extends far into the mountain. That pillar in the center of town is our life line. Magma flows through it and using magic, we channel energy to create light.

"This city has been our capital for hundreds of thousands of years. We are very proud of our city and will do anything to protect it."

Moka can understand why. Something so beautiful is worth protecting.

"Come on. We need to get moving. The meeting will start soon." Tsukune's father ushers them along.

They move down a set of stairs and arrive at another flat area. Sign posts cover the area as monsters from every species wander about busily. Some are in human form, others are not so discrete. Moka has never been to a huge city like this and is astounded by the sheer number of people crowding the streets. A normal looking car pulls up next to them in the driving lane and the Aono's get into the car without a second though, so Moka follows them cautiously. As soon as the door is shut, the car takes off at an astounding speed. Moka cries out in panic, but the Aono's don't even seem to notice. Moka then looks and sees that nobody is driving.

"Um, who's driving?" She asks nervously.

"Oh, nobody is. Everything is fully automated here. Accident rates here are very low so don't worry." Tsukune answers quickly, hoping to allay her fears.

"We have mass and private transportation available in this part of the city only. They are pulled along the ground by rails that guide them to their destinations. Public transportation is more of a giant circle, having a stop every block or so. Private transportation has to be hired. It takes you to a specific location and it is much quicker than using the Public lines." Tsukune's father explains.

It makes Moka feel better about not having a flesh and blood driver. To see Tsukune and his parents have so much faith in the system, she figures that she can trust it too. All too soon, but Moka's not complaining, the car comes to a stop and the door opens and everybody climbs out.

"Well, here is the Council chambers. We need to hurry. We don't want to be late." Kasumi says.

Tsukune does a double take. "Wait, I though you said that you two wouldn't be attending the meeting."

"We did say that in the letter, but things changed and the Council requested we be there."

'Damn, there go my parents not finding out about Moka-Chan being a Vampire. I guess there is nothing I can do now. I was hoping to keep that from them for now.'

Tsukune nods his understanding and follows his parents into the building. Moka looks around the whole time trying to take in all the sights. There are statues, paintings, regal décor, furnishings designed for a palace everywhere. Not even her father can come close to this level of lavishness.

After a series of twists and turns, two double doors now stand in their way. Four guards stand outside along with a secretary.

"Ah, the Aono's. Glad to see that you arrived on time this time. The Council is ready for you." She said curtly.

Two of the guard open the doors and usher the group inside behind the secretary.

Moka walks in and finds herself looking at 18 people on a raised platform. On the side are 7 others and on the other side are the secretaries of all the Council members. The room itself is circular with the platform going all the way around the room, making the middle feel like it is an arena and making the Council members easier to look down on them.

"The Council is now in session. Aono Kiyoshi, Aono Kasumi, Aono Tsukune, and Akashiya Moka here for the 12-o-clock appointment." The secretary that led them into the room said loudly then exits.

The group turns to the left and bows to the Elders then bows to the Council. Moka making sure that each bow is very low as instructed and waits.

"You may rise." A voice calls out.

The group stands back up. Moka eyes a man and a woman in the very center of the group. The man stands up and stretches out his arms as a sign of welcome.

"Welcome Aono family. It has been too long."

Kiyoshi gives a small, quick bow. "Councilman, you honor us with your words. My I present…"

"No you may not." A woman off to the side says.

"I beg your pardon Malady?"

"You may not present the woman. You have been brought here to observe only."

Stepping aside, Tsukune's mother and father turn to face Tsukune, who doesn't look stressed or intimidated in any way.

"Members of the Council. I am Aono Tsukune, Tenth Shoho Taitoku. May I present Akashiya Moka, daughter of Lady Akasha Bloodriver."

As Moka steps up, she gives a very deep bow. Tsukune's parents are shocked and Tsukune sees a hurt expression on their faces.

"It is an honor to meet the daughter of the Dark Lord Akasha. Now Aono, please explain why you have brought her here." The man in the middle speaking again.

"Of course. I met Akashiya Moka the first day at Yōkai Academy. After a few weeks, I recognized her as the daughter of Lady Akasha. Akashiya Moka hasn't seen Lady Akasha in over 7 years. When she found out about my assessments, she begged me to allow her to come along, just to see her. I consider Akashiya Moka to be one of my best friends, so I allowed her to come here. I would like to petition the Council to allow her to stay until a few days after my assessment to allow her time to meet Lady Akasha."

A murmur is heard from the Council.

"Before we make judgment, Akashiya Moka will remove her seal."

Moka gives a bow. "As you wish, Councilman." She walks over to Tsukune.

"What are you doing?" a member asks.

Tsukune answers before Moka. "I apologize to the Council. Ms. Akashiya cannot remove her own seal. Only I can. We do not know the reason why, but the Rosary is a gift from Lady Akasha so when she arrives we can find the answer."

"You may proceed."

"_Be nice."_

"_**Of course I'll be nice! I'm not jeopardizing the chance to see my mother again!"**_

Tsukune reaches up and rips the Rosary off. Inner Moka takes a look at the Council and Elders with her red eyes. A smirk crosses her face. She knows how to play this game. Moka gives a deep bow, but keeps her eyes on the Council. Everyone of the Council is now sitting on the edge of their seats. They didn't truly believe that the pinkette was the Dark Lord's daughter, but now Moka has their attention.

"So this is the true daughter of Lady Akasha. It's nice to finally meet you." The same man in the middle of the group says.

"I beg your pardon, but my other personality that comes forth while my seal is on is also the daughter of Lady Akasha. However much we are different, we are more the same. As a friend of mine put, 'We are of the same heart and mind.'"

A frown sits itself upon his face, but he continues.

"So, Ms. Akashiya, do you know what our species is?"

"No I do not. Even though I have asked many times, Aono Tsukune has never told me." Moka is remembering to be polite.

"I see. We will recess for 5 minutes and deliberate." The group including Tsukune's parents exit the chambers. As soon as the doors shut, his parents round on him.

"Tsukune why did you lie to us?" Tsukune expected this. His mother is clearly pissed. He can tell when she uses his full name, not just Tsukki.

He gives a sigh. "I didn't tell you because I…"

"Because I told him I didn't want people to know that I was a Vampire." Moka finishes for him.

Tsukune's eyes widen. 'She is taking the blame. I can't allow her to do that. I don't want Moka to have a bad impression on my parents!'

"Mom, dad, that's not true. Moka doesn't have a problem with people knowing she is a Vampire. I was the one who decided to lie to you. I'm sorry, but I think you know the reason why."

Kasumi glares at him, but keeps her voice to a minimum. "I don't care the reason. You know you can trust us, that we won't judge Moka before we get to know her!"

"Honey, this isn't the time nor the place to have this conversation. But just for the record Tsukune, we are disappointed in your actions not to trust us."

Tsukune looks to the ground in shame while Moka just gives a growl. 'He really is an idiot. I offered him a way out and he didn't take it.'

At that moment the door open back up and the four reenter the room.

"We have come to a verdict. We, the Council, will allow one Akashiya Moka to stay in the city for 3 days after the assessment of the Shoho Taitoku."

Moka's heart leaps into her throat in victory. She has to violently suppress her jump and huge urge to hug Tsukune. Luckily though, she is successful.

"However, we have a few conditions. One: you may not remove your seal. Two: you will stay in this section of the city. Third: To ensure your compliance with these rules and to make sure you don't get lost, you will have an escort with you at all times that you are not at your temporary place of residence. Any violation will result in your expulsion. Do you accept these terms?"

Moka's heart is still jammed in her throat, but she forces is down by sheer will power.

"I accept."

"Good. Once you replace your seal this meeting will be adjurn…"

The doors to the Council chambers burst open, interrupting the Councilman.

A single person enters the room after the secretary wearing a very long cloak with the hood up, completely hiding any and all features. Tsukune has a sinking feeling in his stomach as a familiar wave of youki washes over the room. His fears are confirmed when the hood and cloak are suddenly thrown off. Moka stares in disbelief.

The voice of the secretary fills the room. "Presenting the leader of the Dark Lords, Lady Akasha Bloodriver."

Lady Akasha looks to her daughter and gives her a smile. "Hello, my daughter. What a pleasant surprise to see you here."

* * *

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: Okugi Akasu

**Chapter 8: Okugi Akasu (Secrets Revealed)**

There, standing right next to Moka is Lady Akasha. Lady Akasha looks exactly like Outer Moka, down to the shade of their eyes. Moka is a little bit taller than Akasha now, but that is the only real difference.

Akasha gives Moka looks over her daughter. Her red eyes and silver hair to her perfectly manicured nails and pale skin. She sees Moka standing with the poise and straight-backed that most Vampires stand with. She sees Moka trying to suppress her emotions and hide them, just a proud Vampire always does. All in all she thinks that her true daughter is a very beautiful woman, even with a few attitude problems that accompany Vampire arrogance.

"Lady Akasha, It's so nice to see you again. To what do we owe the honor?" the Council leader says, drawing her attention away from Moka.

She flashes the Council a smile. "Council, I am here because I heard a strange rumor that my daughter would be here and it looks like it was correct. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to stay until the Assessment to spend some time with her."

"Of course, Lady Akasha. We have just finished telling Ms. Akashiya the conditions of her stay and have approved her. As soon as she places her Limiter back on, this meeting will be adorned."

Moka looks at Tsukune with her red eyes and he hands her back the Rosary. This does not go unnoticed, but Lady Akasha decides that is a conversation for another time.

With a _chink_, Moka places the Rosary back on its housing and Outer Moka takes over. Out of sheer instinct, Tsukune catches her, eliciting a raised eyebrow from her mother. Kasumi and Kiyoshi walk over.

"Lady Akasha, it is a pleasure to see you again." Kasumi hugs her.

"It's good to be back I kind of missed this place. It brings back so many memories."

Moka then regains consciousness and sees her mother right in front of her. With a squeal she pounces her.

"My-my, Moka-chan. I'm not going anywhere." Moka is holding on as hard as she can, tears streaming down her face.

"Do you…know… how long we've…we've been looking…for you?" Moka manages between sobs.

Akasha hugs her daughter back. "I know. I'm sorry won't make up for the years I've been gone but I'm here now, so let's go and spend some time together."

Moka just holds on, afraid that her mother will disappear again.

Tsukune smiles at the scene, happy that he could provide it for Moka.

"It's good to see you Akasha-chan after all these years." Tsukune flashes a smile.

She returns it for a second before glaring at him and mouths, 'We are going to talk later.' Tsukune gulps and pales. He knows exactly what she wants to talk about.

"Hey, Moka-chan, let's get out of here and have some lunch. I'm pretty sure you're hungry."

Moka just nods into her mother's blouse.

"I know a great place around the corner if you want." Kiyoshi suggests.

Akasha nods. "Anything sounds good at this point." Akasha nods to Tsukune who gently pries Moka off.

He gives her a smile. "Come on Moka-san. Let's go and eat something."

**

* * *

**

The group of 5 steps into a fancy restaurant not too far from the Council Chambers. It has golden moldings and chrome fittings. They were seated immediately at a table specifically reserved for people in high places. With a Dark Lord and the Shoho Taitoku, you don't get higher up.

Best part about choosing this place is that Lady Akasha and her parties always eat for free. It gets tabbed to the Council's budget. While it might be a little on the shady side, it isn't by much since she only comes here on emergencies or for Tsukune's assessment.

They are seated in the back of the restaurant. Their chairs are pulled out for all of them. Moka is sitting to Tsukune's left. To his right are his parents and to Moka's left is Akasha.

"So, Moka-chan, tell me about the Academy. Has Mikogami been kind to you?"

Instead of Moka responding, Tsukune gives an undignified snort at her question.

"Please, Akasha-chan. Mikogami is about as helpful and caring as he is not creepy. Do you know how many favors he owes me from this year alone?"

Akasha raises her eyebrow at him. "Oh, and do pray tell what events led to these favors to accumulate."

Tsukune just shakes his head. "That's part of me having the favors. I promised that I wouldn't tell you, but he didn't say anything about informing you that I do nor did he forbid Moka-san from telling you."

Akasha and now Tsukune's parents looks from him to Moka expectantly. She shies away from the looks, but quickly overcome it. She launches into the tales of Saizou, Kuyo, and her personal favorite her many encounters with Anti-thesis. She is just about done with Kuyo's tale when the food arrives.

Moka and Kasumi got a small 8oz rare steak. Tsukune and Kiyoshi got the same thing, but larger 12oz version. Lastly was Akasha, who surprisingly just got a glass of cow blood.

"Oh, I ate just before I got here. This is more like a dessert than anything." She tells them.

When Moka is finished, which she is rather quickly as it had been more than 7 hours since she ate last, which was a snippet of Tsukune's blood, she continues the tale of her first year. She conveniently left out the part about Tsukune challenging and beating her in a match. When she reaches the agreement made with Mikogami Akasha eyes go wide.

"That bastard. Putting my daughter in danger for his own amusement. He isn't a Dark Lord for nothing. I'll kill him the next time I see him."

"Please don't do that Akasha-chan. We don't need a vacancy at his post. There would be too much fighting over the position." Tsukune says nonchalantly.

Akasha turns to Tsukune. "So, Tsukune. With all the things you been through with my daughter, what do you think of her?"

Tsukune pales slightly and Moka goes slightly red. "Well…I…think that she…uh…is a great person."

Moka sweat drops. 'Such a nice thing to says,' she think sarcastically. When Akasha raises an eyebrow he continues.

"I'm not going to lie. I think that she is very beautiful. She is smart and definitely has a dark side. Overall I think the man she marries will be lucky."

Moka blushes at the complements and Akasha smirks.

"You wouldn't be jealous would you?" she asks blatantly.

It is Tsukune's turn to turn a little red. "No. She is my friend, but no more than that. Inner Moka can defiantly tell you the same thing. You and I both know that she has no reservations about speaking her mind," Tsukune evades.

'Well done. Even though he likes her a lot he is willing to lie to the most powerful Dark Lord to keep her safe.'

Akasha seems satisfied and drops the issue and talks with Kasumi about what she has been doing for the past 3 years. Tsukune talks with Kiyoshi about the same topic but chose more male oriented subjects. Moka just sits and listens to the conversations, occasionally jumping in with her mother.

After the meal Moka and Akasha go off by themselves to spend some alone time together then head back to their hotel suite.

**

* * *

**

Akasha takes Moka to her two room hotel suite. As soon as the door closes Akasha spins Moka around forcefully, but gently and rips the seal off.

Red meets green.

"I want to know what your relationship with Tsukune is." Akasha demands.

Moka's red eyes squint. "Who are you to lecture me? You walk out on me and now almost 10 years later you think that you have the right to just demand things of me! You lost that right to be a mother when you didn't come back for us."

"This isn't about being a mother. It is about being a Dark Lord. Do you have any idea what your relationship could do to this world?" Akasha roars.

Moka gets a confused look on her face.

"Do you even know what Tsukune is or what this city is?" Akasha asks exasperatedly.

"No I don't because as much as I have wanted to know, he doesn't seem to want to tell me. All I get are cryptic answers. If I were able to, I would beat it out of him."

Akasha grabs her wrist and bodily drags her out of the apartment. Moka finds her footing and stops her mother.

"What the hell are you doing?" Moka snarls at her mother. "If you didn't know, I cannot be released in this city or else I will be sent home to Father. I don't want that to happen so what are you doing?"

Akasha just pulls using her overwhelming strength to drag Moka through the city. Moka sighs and goes along. No point in fighting something she has _no_ chance of winning against. This way she comes out with fewer bruises.

Akasha senses Moka's cooperation and loses her grip slightly. She pulls her along for a good half hour before stopping in front of a door.

"Tsukune was right and wrong not to tell you. By law he was correct but he should have told you out of respect for you. I'm sorry but this is going to hurt."

Akasha opens the door and Moka's eyes widen and her mind just shuts down.

"This is the reason the council banned you from the second half of the city. Here Tsukune's kind can go in their true forms." Akasha's voice is soft and thoughtful.

Moka's brain reboots. She is looking at the same kind of cavern as the front of the city with the yellow light coming from the red pillar in the middle. The only difference is hundred of "little" dots flying around. If not for her enhanced sight, she wouldn't be able to tell what they are.

Most dots are about is between 50 to 100 feet in length. Their size and color of their scales differ drastically. Long necks and even longer tails make the complete picture. Tears start to stream into Moka's eyes. One word comes to her mind.

_Dragons_

How the hell could he do this to her? After all they have been through, he couldn't tell her _before _she knew she had feeling for him? Her chest feels like it just got ripped out and stomped on. She let herself feel and accept her feelings and it felt good to finally just let him dote on her. Now it feels like her heart has been ripped into a thousand pieces.

Akasha sees the tears in her daughter's eyes and pulls the Vampire into a hug and rubs her back. Moka lets lose the tears she was holding back. She cries. After her tears subside, her sorrow turns to anger. Pure unrestrained rage fills her.

And it is all directed at one person.

**

* * *

**

Tsukune is sitting in his living room relaxing when he feels a huge spike in youki. He is very familiar with this signature. The signature is fast approaching. He starts to sweat bullets. From the direction that the spike came from, he has a pretty good idea why she is so angry.

He senses a second signature he recognizes as Akasha trailing her, probably to make sure that Moka doesn't destroy anything. Thinking quickly, he rushes out the door and changes into his third form. He spikes his youki and flies away.

Moka senses his spike and increases her speed. She feels him maintaining the distance in between them and no matter how fast she goes he always maintains that distance. She is in such a rage that she doesn't even notice the direction he is going. But Akasha does.

'He is smart. He knows that if anything gets destroyed here that she will be sent home so he is drawing her outside where nothing really matters as long as he stays near the mountain.'

Tsukune slows slightly to make Moka increase her speed even more as he approaches the entrance to the city. His plan had worked. Although Akasha will definitely have some explaining to do to the Council as there is no doubt that no one in the city doesn't know of Moka's youki spike.

He senses Moka right behind him now and he drops in altitude. Just as he predicted, Moka jumps and tackles him and they roll right out of the city and onto the plains around Mount Fuji-san. Tsukune wraps his wings around Moka to ensure that she doesn't get hurt if they hit something.

They roll for a good 30 feet before Moka ends up on top, straddling his waist, and punches him in the face. He goes back to his human form where she hits him again and again. She keeps on hitting him, her knuckles become bloody and his face becomes almost unrecognizable from the black eyes, bruises, and blood running down is face.

She eventually stops hitting him and she breathes heavily. She places her knuckles on the ground beside his head. Tsukune looks to see her face, but it is covered by her platinum bangs.

"Feel better now?" he asks as lightly as he can.

She shakes her head and tears fall on his face. He is stunned. Not once has he seen _this_ Moka cry before. He expected the physical punishment, but never the emotional torture of seeing her cry.

"Moka-chan… I…I don't know what to say." Not caring that he knows the Akasha is nearby and listening in.

She looks right into his eyes; her red, watery eyes stare at him accusingly. "How about an apology to begin with? And don't call me that anymore. There never was and never will be an 'us'."

Tsukune had been preparing for her to say that since he knew she would have this reaction but it hurt nonetheless. It felt like a thousand suns burning his heart, incinerating it in an instant.

"Can you let me up so I can explain a few things?" he asks tentatively.

She dismounts him and sits against a tree. He finds a tree close by and faces her as his face heals. He is amazed that he can talk at all.

"First of all, yes I will apologize. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I know it was wrong not to, but I couldn't. I had to make sure first."

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" she asks quietly. Her tone towards him cuts him to the very center.

"It is both. I had to be sure. I knew the laws between our races. And quite frankly I don't care about them. All I care about is you."

Moka stares at him accusingly. "What? So you were just going to pretend that the laws forbidding Vampires and Dragons from mating don't exist? And worse you drag me and my other self into it and now**…**" she trails off.

Tsukune gets up and sits next to her, but she scoots away. Tsukune gives a little chuckle.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew that you would have this reaction, that you would take the easy way out and just obey that stupid law."

Moka's head whips around, causing a little bit of her hair to hit Tsukune in the face.

"Listen Moka. I have feelings for you; very strong feelings at that. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would reject me immediately and not give me a second look. I was afraid of your reaction and now I've hurt you. I'm sorry." This is a side that he doesn't see. The vulnerable, frail side of the proud Vampiress.

Moka doesn't react outwardly.

"_He says that he has feelings for us. And while he reason doesn't excuse him for not telling us, I understand why he did it. I say we forgive him."_

"_**Are you kidding? So we just forgive and forget? What about that damn law! We cannot be with him, it's forbidden no matter how much you or I might want to."**_

"Moka-san, I don't know what else to say to get your forgiveness other than it won't happen again. If there is something that I need to tell you I will."

"It's not like it matters much. Because even if I wanted to, we can't. It is FORBIDDEN for us to have a relationship or did you forget about that law?"

Tsukune shakes his head. "That is the most ignorant law in existence. It is only in existence because the older generation fears the next one, so they subdue it, regulate it, and control it so they can stay in power. Can what other reason can you think of what benefits stopping our species from mating?"

She looks at him incredulously. "Um, how about, I don't know, making sure the world doesn't die if we create a being that is so strong that no one can stop it."

'I think it is time that Akasha tells Moka.'

"Akasha-chan, can you come here?" he calls out. Moka is confused until she sees her mother walking towards them.

"I'm surprised you sensed me. How long did you know I was there?"

"When Moka chased me out of the city, I sensed you following to make sure she didn't do anything rash. Anyways, I think it is time for you to tell her about Alucard."

Akasha get a very serious look on her face. Moka looks to her mother with a very confused look on her face.

"I know you didn't want to tell her yet, but in order for her to understand my point, she has to know about him first. Please do it for me. I don't want her to hate me."

Akasha was about to beat him senseless, as she is one of the few people who actually can, but his tone catches her off guard. He is pleading with her. She would have called it begging if he was on his knees.

She takes a deep breath in. She places herself on the ground, her back to a tree and faces Moka.

"Moka, a long time ago, long before there were Dark Lords, there was a Vampire. His name was Shinso. This Vampire was more powerful than any other being on the face of the planet. His strength came from his blood. This is not blood you inherit, but blood that must be absorbed in large quantities. Its affects are quite astounding. Increase in strength by a factor of ten and a regeneration rate that makes Vampire's normal healing pale in comparison.

"After a few millennia, he gave out his blood to a select few. One of those Vampires was named Alucard. No one knows what happened to Shinso, but he disappeared. Now Alucard was a very powerful Vampire due to the blood that Shinso gave him.

"Over time Alucard became malcontent and decided that the humans were no longer worthy to be alive. So he went on a rampage. He absorbed many Youkai and took their abilities and a little of their appearances. He looks like a Chinese Festival dragon now. Anyways, he went on a 7 day rampage and burned the Asia and Europe for those 7 days.

"The rest of the world just couldn't watch as he destroyed it, so the Youkai assembled the three strongest and sent them after him. They were Fuhai Touhou, Tenmei Mikogami, and of course me. You see, we were and still are the three Dark Lords and I am their leader."

Moka's eyes grow wide. Her calculating stare looks for any kind of deceit or anything she may be holding back. To her surprise and joy (that her mother wasn't lying to her for Tsukune's sake), she finds none. Seeing her daughter comprehend, she continues.

"I am the leader because I posses Shinso blood. I'm not sure exactly how I got it, but there is no denying that I do. I may just live for all of time since it is _very_ hard to kill me. Anyways, we beat Alucard eventually. But Alucard is so strong that he cannot be completely killed. His consciousness is gone, but his body remains active and will go on instinct if awakened.

"Do you ever wonder why you weren't allowed in the dungeons at your Father's? It is because that is where Alucard is stored. Since we can't kill him, he is sealed. Only a Shinso can awaken his body again. And now there are only 2 Shinso left in the world as far as I know and I have been looking for a very long time to make sure that blood gets purged. However, Moka, you are a Shinso too."

Moka is stunned. Her cunning mind was on overdrive trying to absorb all the information and analyze them to come up with questions but that bit of information is too much. She acts on instinct on whatever emotion she is currently feeling.

_Anger_

"What the hell? How can I be a Shinso? You said it yourself, it is not hereditary and as far as I know, you haven't given me any blood."

"I did. Only once. It was right after you were born and you were dying. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, my only child. So I did what any parent would do to save their kid. I gave you as much blood as you could take and I knowingly passed on the Shinso to you to save your life. In a matter of minutes you were a perfectly healthy baby."

Akasha looks away. "I can understand if you hate me for running away, but I hope we can get past that. I would like to get to know my daughter sometime before now and the end of time since we both aren't in danger of dying from old age."

Moka doesn't miss the humor and a slight smile comes across her face.

"Moka-san, now do you understand how stupid that law is?" Tsukune pipes up now that Akasha's tale is over.

Moka looks confused for a moment. "If anything it backs up what why the law is needed and why we need to obey it!"

Tsukune shakes his head.

"They are afraid of another Alucard. The only reason why it passed is because it was right after Alucard was defeated and everybody was scared.

"Do you realize that if dragons and Vampires had been allowed to mate then Alucard would become a minor threat? Think about it. Hundreds of Youkai able to channel massive amounts of youki into raw strength. Alucard may take out most of them, but even he is not invincible. From what Akasha told me, they had to wear down Alucard enough to where they _could_ land a blow that would result in brain death and that too hours to do. We have those same Dark Lords alive still and none worse for wear.

"All that law is just another way to control the population and keep the elders in power. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you, maybe not your Outer self, but you would have instantly judged me and not given me the time of day."

"Yeah, but you can't expect every one of those hybrids to be good. If we had a kid…" Moka blushes at the thought, but soldiers on. "…then what would stop it from going on a rampage like Alucard? How would we keep it in line seeing how it would be more powerful than either of us?"

Akasha thinks on Moka's statement, but not on the rampage part. No she is focusing on the grandchildren part. That sounds good to her.

Tsukune thinks for a second. "I guess we would have to teach them right. We would have to trust in our ability to teach them right from wrong and trust them when they grow up. This law is like the one that Vampires have about mating with other species. I know and you know that THAT law is wrong and nobody follows it except for the upper class. It is the same with this law except people still follow it.

"I'm not saying that it will be all flowers and sunshine, but I believe that the good times will outweigh the bad. I know we can raise a child or children who know the difference between right and wrong, who won't be arrogant, who will protect those weaker them. I have faith in our future children that they will do the right thing."

She is shocked to hear this. Someone who so forcefully believes in something that there is no question in his mind as to the outcome. Someone who will do the right thing no matter what. Someone who has absolute faith in _her_.

"I'm not saying that I'm absolutely right in this matter, but I am right when I say that the only thing that matters is the way we feel about each other. To hell with what others think. I know that you have feelings for me and I have feelings for you. That is what matters, not some stupid law that was put into place hundreds if not thousands of years ago. Just give me a chance and decide for yourself if you want to be with me instead of a law that shouldn't have been written in the first place."

"I'll understand if you want to go separate ways and I will accept that. It's your choice." The pain and despair at the thought of losing her reaches into Moka's cold her and melts it instantly.

He was right in the fact that she immediately judged him on the basis of a law and completely gave him no chance. And she does have feelings for him, how far those feelings go, she has yet to figure out.

"_We should give him a shot. What could it hurt? We can reject him now and wonder what if for the rest of our lives or we can give him a chance and if it works out we can worry about the law if we decide to mate with him."_

Moka listens to her inner self. She does have a point. There is little risk now. The law doesn't say anything about being friends or dating a dragon.

She chuckles to herself.

'Look at me. A proud Vampire, daughter of a Dark Lord, and a Shinso reduced to relying on my emotions to decide what route I take. 6 months ago I wouldn't have even considered staying with him. Tsukune, do you realize what you do to me?'

The whole time since Akasha finished her tale, she has kept quiet. This isn't her conversation, but at hearing the desperate plea in Tsukune's voice, the raw conviction, she realizes just how much her daughter means to him. A single tear of happiness roles down her cheek for her daughter.

Moka just stares into space for a while, mulling things over in her brain. Omote providing some bits of insight for her, but for the most part, she lets Inner Moka sort things out.

Tsukune stares off into space as well. His own thoughts turning to how much she must hate him and how she won't want to be friends or anything more. His heart is throbbing, each beat a stab. Seconds seem like minutes, minutes seem like hours. He waits for an eternity for her answer.

"You know, Moka, you are lucky to have found someone who truly cares about you so early in your life. The Rosary I made and you wear wasn't designed to be removed by just anybody. I assume you have noticed that by now. The Rosary is only to be removed by someone who wholeheartedly cares for you."

Her mother's words broke the last of her concerns and she raises her pale hand and takes Tsukune's and intertwines their fingers. Tsukune, who had been too far in his musings of rejection, whips around to face her.

"I…I guess there is no harm in trying." That was all Tsukune needs.

Faster than Moka can keep up with, he scoots close to her and pulls her to his chest in a hug. Not used to the contact, she fights the instinctual reflex to hit the intruding party, but fights it down and returns the hug. She finds that likes hugging him. She starts to muse on their new relationship and how it would change things between them.

Tears run down his face and drips on her delicate skin. "Thank you Moka-chan. Thank you."

Akasha decides to take her leave. "Don't stay up too long. I'll talk to your parents to make sure they aren't worrying where you are right now." And with that, she is gone.

They stay hugging for a long while, neither not really wanting to let go. After a while Moka pushes Tsukune slightly to get him to let go.

Silver meets red.

"Now that you know what I am I can show you my true form. Would you like to see it?"

Moka breaks the eye contact and nods slowly.

"Ok. Give me some room here." Tsukune then starts to strip.

Moka blushes heavily at this and turns around quickly. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm taking off my clothes except for my boxers because I will want my clothes when I change back and not be naked."

Moka blushes more heavily at the thought, but forcefully pushes it out of her mind.

"I'm ready."

Moka walks away about 10 feet or so and turns around to see Tsukune start to change. His body elongates and his torso and limbs grows thicker and wider. His legs shorten and he gets on all fours. His butt shoots out into a tail and with a sickening _crunch_, his knees invert. All the while his skin grows pale and glossy sliver scales protrude everywhere. By now he is close to 3 times his normal size and his boxers come off with a resounding _rip_.

Next his neck grows out and elongates. His ears grow flat and pointy. His face grows out into a snout. Out of nowhere, he sprouts two enormous wings, the exact same glossy silver as his scales. He is now 5 times his normal size. Talons grow and spikes appear at the back of his tail. A ridge juts out from between his wings and down his spine onto his tail where it disappears.

After a full minute, Tsukune stands in his full glory. His is easily 2 stories tall, and twice as long. His body is cast in the moonlight, showing his gleaming scales. He weights more than 2,000 pounds with so much dense muscle.

Moka has seen dragons before, but a transformation into one. Her mouth is slightly agape. Tsukune finds this extremely attractive on her. He chuckles which she can feel.

"_You're drooling."_ He pokes at her.

She quickly closes her mouth and absentmindedly wipes her mouth.

"What did I say about invading my thoughts?" she threatens.

"_I can't verbally communicate in this form. I can only speak through telepathy. I told you right after I beat Kuyo, remember?"_

She flashes back to that day.

"_Damn, I forgot. Oh well."_

"_Wanna go for a ride? It's kinda late so it will have to be quick."_

Remembering the first time she flew, she quickly says yes. He lowers a wing and allows her to climb on. She finds a spot to sit on his next right in front of his shoulders.

"_Hang on."_

With a powerful thrust of his wings, they are airborne. He shoots off with a speed that she couldn't have imagined he had. He goes through corkscrews, barrel rolls, and several other maneuvers that puts his third form to shame. Here he is definitely master of the skies. After while, he slows and looks back at Moka.

Her face is extremely flushed and has an uncharacteristic huge grin on her face.

"_Time to go back. Oh, and you should smile more. It complements your face more."_

She blushes at the complement. They go back and pick up Tsukune's clothes and then he finds the entrance to the city but instead on going to the ground, he goes straight into the city. He stretches out his youki detector and finds Akasha's familiar signature. After a minute of flying, he sets down right in front of the apartment that is reserved for high level officials and you don't get much higher than Dark Lord. He lowers his head to the ground and Moka jumps off and lands gracefully on the ground.

She looks back and finds Tsukune already shrinking. Not remembering that he is naked, she watches and once he gets back to normal a huge blush down her neckline forms at the sight of his naked body. She remembers the clothes in her hands and tosses it at him before spinning on her heals and facing the opposite direction.

Against her will, her mind wanders to his naked self. While not buff, he does have toned muscles. His chest is broad and he has a firm 4 pack. Her mind wanders to what he would think of her body…

And stops that train of thought there. She forces herself to think about something else, anything else. She then realizes that she has been unsealed when the city told her not to be, she went to the back part of the city, and now there is a young man dressing himself in front of her. Not exactly the way to stay.

She feels a tap on her shoulder and turns around to see Tsukune fully dressed. He has a black eye on the left side of his face and a cut lip. He smiles at her.

"Tsukune, we have to…"

A finger is pressed to her soft, pink lips, stopping her in midsentence.

"We can talk about it later. Right now it is very late and you need your sleep. I assume that Akasha-chan would like to spend time with you tomorrow. I would too, but your mother comes first as you haven't had much time to talk."

Moka nods her head in understanding. Tsukune walks forward and wraps her in a hug and, to her surprise, plants a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I'll see you either tomorrow or the next day, Moka-hime." He slowly walks away and waves at her.

She takes her hand and touches the spot that he had kissed. Almost slapping herself out of her stupor, she walks into the apartment. She finds her Rosary on the counter by the kitchen. She grabs it and goes to her room. She changes into some pajamas and climbs into bed. With a _clink_, she places the Rosary back on and darkness overtakes her.

* * *

End Chapter 8

AN: I know some of you guessed it early, but what can I say. I like dragons. I think that they are some of the most powerful and elegant creatures (even if they really never existed, well the big fire-breathing ones)

Up next: the Assessment. The fight that i have been working up to for most of the story will finally be here! Don't be surprised if it takes a little longer than normal since I will have to come up with a great fight and have it make sense. More Moka-Tsukune interactions, but not much since they are in the Dragon City. Main relationship will begin once they get back to the Academy.

Thanks for sticking with the long wait time and please review to let me know how I did. Thanks to all my readers! Have a very safe New Year and have a blast. I sure did. Playing Dirty Minds is sssoooo fun!

*Anonymous and non-members can post reviews now!*

tomhunt98


End file.
